Accursed Beauty
by DW fanatic
Summary: Being insanely beautiful isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when it turns you into an object to be posessed by greedy, selfish men.
1. Finally Free

Hiya guys!!! This is a story I've had in my head for a while, so I've finally written it and posted it here. Tell me what you guys think. R&R!!!  
  
############################################  
  
She sat by her window, watching the battle in the courtyard. "I never thought this day would come." She whispered, thinking out loud. "I can finally be free of _him_." She sighed. "Where is she?" There was a knock at the door, and she heard the knob twist and a voice.  
  
"Are you ready, my lady?"  
  
She stood up and turned to look at her bodyguard and only friend and confidante, who was stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Tong Xia, let us go." She walked past Tong Xia and they jogged down the hall.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" came the voice of the man she had come to hate so much.  
  
'Getting out of here and recovering what I lost when you brought me to this God-forsaken place.' Instead she said, "I was looking for you. I was scared the Wei army would find me." She feigned fright.  
  
"But why are you dressed like that?" He asked.  
  
"Because, my darling, if any of our soldiers found me, they would know who I am, but the Wei soldiers would think I am a maidservant, and maids can't fight, so they would spare my life." She ran into his arms and rested her head on his chest. 'How could he? I had almost escaped. Damn him to hell!!' She cursed inwardly. She had almost been free of him. Free and able to return home.  
  
"Come now, Ji my dear, you're safe now. There's no need to cry."  
  
She hadn't realised but tears were flowing freely from her sapphire eyes. "I'm just so happy to have found you. But we must escape quickly, or we shall be trapped and killed."  
  
"We must rescue my father though." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up the wide hall.  
  
"Xi my love, our horses need to be prepared. What if I went to the stables, and you and your father meet me there?" she suggested slyly.  
  
He stopped and turned to stare at her. "Didn't you just say you were scared? What happens if the Wei soldiers find you?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Well, if they find me I'll have Tong Xia to protect me."  
  
Yuan Xi looked at the other woman, as if for the first time. "Are you prepared for battle?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes my lord." Was her reply.  
  
"Then go. I will see meet you in the stables." He turned back to Tong Xia. "If anything happens to my wife I will have your head."  
  
He reluctantly let go of Zhen Ji's hand and ran up the hall. She and Tong Xia ran the opposite direction. Once they were out of earshot they resumed their conversation.  
  
"Nice cover my lady" Tong Xia was grinning.  
  
"Let's gloat _after_ we get out of here." They ran down endless passageway, and after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the stables. As they entered Tong Xia shut and bolted the door.  
  
"Trying to keep someone out?"  
  
Zhen Ji visibly jumped and almost screamed. She spun round to glare at the figure who had just spoken. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Was the lithe general's simple answer. He stood up and tossed a bag to Zhen Ji. "Get changed, I have a way to get you out."  
  
"What? But how did you know-"  
  
"We are from the same village in Ji, remember? It's my fault you were brought here, so I'm trying to right the wrong I have done you. Now listen carefully. I have defected to the Wei army, and I can get you through the courtyard."  
  
"How?" Zhen Ji began to take off her shirt, but glared at Zhang He who was staring at her curves. "Well, are you going to turn around so I can change?"  
  
Zhang He's cheeks turned a light scarlet as he turned and continued to explain. "If I 'capture' yourself and Tong Xia, I can get you though the courtyard, and once we are out the gate, I will let you go."  
  
"That sounds crazy enough to work. I don't have to be tied up, do I? And you can turn around now."  
  
Zhang He turned and his jaw dropped in amazement. Zhen Ji was dressed in a red silky dress that hugged her curvaceous body, with the left leg exposed by the slit in the dress. A headdress in the shape of a peacock with its wings outstretched adorned her head, her dark brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail that went down to her coccyx. "You look absolutely ravishing."  
  
"Thank you." Was Zhen Ji's simple, absent minded reply as she mounted her white steed. Tong Xia and Zhang He followed suit and they rode out slowly, one girl either side of the lithe warrior.  
  
"Open the gate!" Zhang He shouted.  
  
"Who are the ladies with you?" shouted the gate captain.  
  
"The lady Zhen Ji and her bodyguard. They are my prisoners."  
  
The drawbridge was lowered, and the three companions crossed. Once they were in the forest, Zhang He turned to Zhen Ji.  
  
"Now's your chance, go." He said simply.  
  
"You can come with us. It's not too late." Zhang He shook his head and Zhen Ji rode up beside him and touched his shoulder. "Thank you, I appreciate all that you have done for me."  
  
Zhang He was surprised, yet touched by the rare emotions Zhen Ji was letting show. It seemed she had dropped her icy manner and let her feelings through. "If it wasn't for me, my lady-"  
  
"Don't!" Zhen Ji was shocked by how loudly she shouted that one word, and also how much power it had. "Please, Zhang He, don't use any titles. I don't want to be called 'my lady' by everyone, especially a close friend." She continued, lower.  
  
"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now go already, or you'll be caught. Again."  
  
"Thank you again, Junyi, I will never forget this. If you ever need anything, send a messenger. Goodbye."  
  
As Zhen Ji and Tong Xia rode off, Zhang He shouted, "Tell my family I'm alright!!"  
  
Zhang He turned to ride back to the camp, formulating a story about how the 'prisoners' escaped. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the arrows flying through the air, before they hit their marks with perfect accuracy.  
  
############################################  
  
Well, sorry it's a short chapter, but first chapters of my fanfics are never long. Hope you like it. R&R people!!! 


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

Hiya guys. This is dedicated to my only reviewers so far, Darkmoonflute and malz. Yeah, I know, only two. But it's ok, because I hope to get more soon. Anyway, concerning the pairing, even I don't know who Zhen Ji is going to end up with. I really didn't plan this. As I said, it's been in my head for a while. It was going to be my first fanfics, but instead I've got a mostly ooc Shu army, and an evil Sima Yi. But really, I don't know. That's why I've given myself loads of options. The Wei army (well, most of them), Cao Pi, maybe even Shun Bai (read on to find out who he is.), it just depends on how I feel when I write the 'love' scene. It will surprise me way more than it will surprise you.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Tong Xia dismounted and led her horse through the burned and charred remains of a little village.  
  
"Zhen Yan!" Zhen Ji turned towards the person who had used her childhood name.  
  
"Is that... Shun Bai?" Zhen Ji jumped off her horse and landed gracefully before throwing herself into the arms of her oldest friend.  
  
Shun Bai was rather tall, with short, coal black hair and cold blue eyes. His muscular frame was the best in the village.  
  
As he released her, she looked around.  
  
"Who did this?" Tong Xia asked.  
  
"Tong Xia? Is that you?" Shun Bai was amazed. He looked her up and down, fully taking in and appreciating her beauty. Her long, soft silky auburn hair cascaded over her dark, tanned shoulders. "My god you have changed, both of you."  
  
"Bai, we can talk about that later. Right now I want to know who burned the village and where is my family?" Zhen Ji walked over to the remains of her parents' house.  
  
"Bandits came. All the villagers are up in the caves in the mountain", as he said this he indicated to the nearby mountain.  
  
"Lady Zhen Ji!" Zhen Ji turned at the sound of her name to see Zhang He and Yuan Shao approaching.  
  
Zhen Ji let out a string of curses under her breath. As they rode closer the enchantress looked meaningfully at Zhang He, who could only look apologetically back.  
  
"My lords," she said, curtseying low, her head down. "What a pleasant surprise. Please forgive the mess, we had no idea that such nobility would be visiting."  
  
Yuan Shao chuckled. "It is forgiven. Now tell me," his tone grew serious, "why did you come here?"  
  
"We were chased my enemy soldiers, my lord," Tong Xia spoke before Zhen Ji had even thought up an excuse. "This was the only direction we could go without them surrounding us."  
  
"And who are you?" Yuan Shao addressed Tong Xia with contempt.  
  
"She is my bodyguard, Tong Xia." Zhen Ji interrupted before the verbal exchange got out of hand. Tong Xia bowed, and Zhen Ji turned to her left. "And this is Shun Bai."  
  
"It is an honour to meet you, my lord." Shun Bai bowed humbly.  
  
"Lady Zhen, mount your horse, we're here to escort you back to your husband."  
  
"That was unnecessary." Zhen Ji said as she and Tong Xia mounted their horses and Shun Bai turned to Zhen Ji.  
  
"Shun Bai," Zhen Ji saw his mouth open and cut him off. "Thank you for your assistance, I shall tell Yuan Xi and he will no doubt reward you." She gave him a meaningful look, which he seemed to understand. He bowed and said,  
  
"Thank you, my lady."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"What the hell happened?" Zhen Ji whispered fiercely to Zhang He. They were a bit behind the rest of the group, riding through a forest.  
  
"They showed up just after you left. They asked if I had seen you and I said I was looking for you. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. I-"  
  
Their discussion was cut short as they reached the edge of the forest, for it was then they heard the cries of enemy soldiers behind them. They tightened their holds' on their horses' reins, and spurred them on, increasing the speed. As they reached the gate Zhen Ji and Tong Xia stopped and dismounted.  
  
"Retreat inside, we will stay here and fight. Send soldiers out when you get to Yuan Xi." Zhen Ji shouted to Yuan Shao.  
  
Tong Xia drew her rapier and ran at a crowd of soldiers dressed in blue. Zhen Ji however, waited for the horde to come to her. As two of them lunged forward she drew her intricately designed red and gold Dark Moon flute from her horse's saddle bag and with lightning fast moves she hit the first soldier's sword so it stabbed the second. She then whacked the first soldier in the temple, killing him instantly.  
  
The soldiers formed a circle around Zhen Ji, and one by one they attacked. She deflected one soldier's spear and simultaneously spun and kicked him, breaking his spine. She then raised her flute to her ruby red lips and blew.  
  
The sound made all the soldiers cry out in agony and cover their ears'. But the damage had already been done. One by one the soldiers collapsed, bleeding from their ears and eyeballs, forming a circle of corpses around the enchantress. She looked up suddenly, having got the feeling she was being stared at. She was right, as her eyes locked on the young mans'.  
  
"Such beauty," he murmured in awe, under his breath. "Maiden," he called to her, "Come with me. I, Cao Pi shall give you the world. My troops will not harm you." He turned to his men. "Soldiers, retreat!" The soldiers turned and formed tight lines behind Cao Pi, who stayed, motionless, waiting for Zhen Ji to join him.  
  
"Ha! Even if the heavens were to fall, I would never be betrayed. Come, Ji, my love. We must join our forces inside." Everyone turned to see Yuan Xi with his hand outstretched, offered to Zhen Ji. Tong Xia was aware of the tension and ran over to Zhen Ji and her horse.  
  
"Lady Zhen Ji, whatever you decide, I am with you."  
  
"Thank you Tong Xia. You are my closest friend. My only friend here." Zhen Ji turned and studied each man in turn. "The noble lord Yuan Xi, or the ambitious Cao Pi. Only one can truly possess my heart." She mounted her horse, as did Tong Xia. The enchantress turned and looked at Yuan Xi, and waved. Yuan Xi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as she led Tong Xia over to Cao Pi. "Lord Cao Pi, I have trusted your word and have come to be at your side."  
  
"What, Zhen Ji, you will pay for this blatantly treacherous act. No one betrays the Yuan family!!" And with that, Yuan Shao turned and retreated in to the fort.  
  
Zhen Ji turned to Cao Pi. "When you capture him, don't kill him, bring him to me."  
  
"As you wish, fair maiden. My bodyguards will escort you back to the camp. But why do you want him alive?"  
  
"We have a lot of history." Was Zhen Ji's emotionless reply as she was led away by Cao Pi's bodyguards.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Well, that wasn't easy to write. Writer's block is the worst thing ever. I apologise if this is bad, but I don't have a BETA reader. If you would like to apply for the job, please e-mail me or something. Thank you, and please R&R. The review button was made to be used, you know!!!!!  
  
PS: If you have the DW4 game, Zhen Ji curtseys the way Zhang He does in the Yuan Shao's forces in the game when he says, "... is the job of a loyal Han retainer." Before Yuan Shao goes on about blood. 


	3. Into the fire

"He called me his love! The brute!" Zhen Ji and Tong Xia had reached the Wei camp and were in Cao Pi's huge tent, talking.  
  
"Ji, whatever you think of him, he did love you."  
  
"Tong Xia, you know not of what you speak. He didn't love me. I was a possession to him." Zhen Ji was inspecting all the ornaments in the tent, whilst talking fiercely. "He preferred that over made-up hussy to me! But he can have her."  
  
"Ji-"  
  
"No Xia, I won't listen to what you're saying about him loving me and truly cherishing me. When I came to Cao Pi he was angry at me. Angry! Not shocked, not hurt, and not broken hearted. Angry." Zhen Ji sat on the bed wearily.  
  
"So if he didn't love you, why do you care so much?" Tong Xia asked tentatively.  
  
"Because it hurt me!" Zhen Ji shouted, her eyes filling with tears, but she blinked them back. She refused to cry over him. "I tried so hard to please him when we first wed, but after we were married he didn't want anything to do with me. And it hurts to know that all the time I spent with him was in vain. That's why we slept in separate rooms. I told him that if he was sleeping with her he wouldn't sleep with me, so he threw me out of his room."  
  
Tong Xia walked over and sat down next to her friend and pulled her into a hug. The sound of a horn startled them.  
  
"Soldiers, to the gates, they've been pushed back!!"  
  
Zhen Ji and Tong Xia picked up their weapons and ran out, prepared for a fight.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
The gate opened and the Wei troops rushed out, led by Zhen Ji, Tong Xia, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan.  
  
"You can fight, my lady?" Xiahou Dun asked, sounding surprised. He looked at Zhen Ji's lithe frame sceptically.  
  
"Better that most men." Zhen Ji was staring straight ahead, and as soon as the gate was open she rode out, followed closely by Tong Xia. Xiahou Dun watched her and sighed.  
  
"Brother, you know who she is, don't you?" Xiahou Yuan didn't wait for his older brother to respond. "You saw Cao Pi's guards leading her in."  
  
"Yes, that may be true," Xiahou Dun said, a tiny smile playing on his lips, "but I didn't see Cao Pi with her."  
  
"Whatever are we going to do with you?" Xiahou Yuan chuckled as they rode into battle.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
"Come on! You're not even trying! Give me some real competition!" Zhen Ji was mercilessly ploughing through Yuan Shao's forces.  
  
"You show off!" Tong Xia shouted over to her.  
  
"It's not my fault none of you can fight!" She retorted playfully. She sensed something behind her. Instinctively she swung her flute round, just in time to deflect an arrow. A flurry of arrows followed, and Zhen Ji deflected them as fast as she could. Left – right – left – up – right – down – up – left. She advanced on the archers whilst easily deflecting the arrows. They turned to flee but Zhen Ji was already upon them, beating them to a pulp with her flute.  
  
Yuan Shao's troops had stopped fighting and were backing away slowly, when a mysterious carriage emerging from the forest caught her attention. She remembered a conversation she and Tong Xia had over heard. She glanced at Tong Xia, who was already on her way over, having mounted her horse.  
  
"Tong Xia! Wait for me!!" Zhen Ji called, mounting her horse and digging her heels into its sides.  
  
The carriage driver spotted them too late. Zhen Ji rode past Tong Xia and as she did so she past her friend and bodyguard the usual message. "When I get right next to the carriage driver, cover your ears."  
  
Zhen Ji smiled as she jumped easily from her horse onto the seat next to the carriage driver, who tried to push her off. She whacked him just below the neck and lifted the flute to her lips. One short sharp note and the carriage driver was bleeding through his nose, ears, eyes and mouth. Zhen Ji took hold of the reins and drove the carriage through the gates and into the fortress.  
  
When the coach stopped, Tong Xia, who had brought Zhen Ji's horse back, opened the door to the carriage and climbed in. All the generals crowded round as out of the carriage stepped the most beautiful women ever seen.  
  
"The two Qiaos." Zhen Ji was astounded by their youth. She instinctively bowed low, her head down, as a sign of respect.  
  
"Ladies Da and Xiao Qiao, I would like to welcome you to the Wei fortress."  
  
"My lady, why were we brought here?" the Qiao dressed in a skimpy pink dress with blue on the front that came down to her thigh, with red socks just above her knees and finished with pink and red shoes asked.  
  
"Yeah, why were we kidnapped?" asked the other Qiao, also dressed in a skimpy outfit, but her dress was slightly longer, as it covered her thighs, and it was green and red above the waist, white below, and orange sleeves, and knee high red socks and the same style shoes as her sister.  
  
"I apologise, dear ladies, but it was not us who kidnapped you, it was Yuan Shao. You were going to be given to Dong Zhuo as concubines." Zhen Ji was appalled. Their youth was obvious, and Yuan Shao had intended to give them to Dong Zhuo.  
  
"Well, I thank you for rescuing us," the first Qiao said respectfully, "but we need to get back to Wu, for we are about to be married and our fiancés will worry."  
  
"We can't get you back as yet because we are fighting Yuan Shao." Tong Xia spoke to them frankly.  
  
"So when will we get back? I miss Zhou Yu." The other Qiao whined.  
  
"Xiao, stop whining this instant!" The first Qiao, obviously Da turned to reprimand her sister, but stopped when she saw the unhappiness in the girl's eyes. "Oh, Xiao." Was all she said before pulling Xiao Qiao into a hug to try and comfort her.  
  
"My ladies, I'm sure you would like to rest after your ordeal." Zhen Ji turned to the officer who had addressed her just before they had entered the battle.  
  
"Would you mind if one of the Qiaos used your bed to rest?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact, my brother would let you use his tent as well, if you so wish."  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
"Please, my name is Dun. Xiahou Dun. My brother, the fat one over there," he said, pointing to a group of officers talking, "is called Yuan."  
  
Zhen Ji turned back to the two young beauties in front of her. "Lady Da, Tong Xia will take you to Xiahou Dun's tent. Lady Xiao, I will take you to Xiahou Yuan's tent."  
  
The two Qiaos parted, with Zhen Ji taking Xiao and Tong Xia taking Da.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
"Zhen Ji, I have arranged for a carriage to take you, Lady Da Qiao and Lady Xiao Qiao to the castle in the capital, Xu Chang."  
  
"But my lord, I am the best fighter here. With all due respect to the other officers," she said turning to acknowledge them, "Tong Xia and I trained with Yuan Shao's forces. We are best suited to fight them now."  
  
"So Tong Xia can stay here and show the troops how the enemy fight." Cao Pi was getting annoyed at this woman questioning his authority.  
  
"No," Zhen Ji almost shouted. "Tong Xia is my bodyguard. She stays with me."  
  
"Fine, she goes to Xu Chang with you. I suggest you start packing, you leave in the morning." Cao Pi stood and started to walk out of the huge main tent where all the officers, except for the two Qiaos, were congregated.  
  
"Cao Pi-" Zhen Ji started, but Cao Pi's verbal onslaught silenced her.  
  
"How dare you! I am a lord and you will address me as such-" it was Zhen Ji's turn to silence Cao Pi.  
  
"Only when you address me as a lady! I will not leave tomorrow; I am staying to fight Yuan Xi."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Tong Xia, gather your belongings, we leave now." Zhen Ji stormed out of the tent and into the stable, to saddle her horse, followed by Tong Xia.  
  
"I heard you fighting with that guy back there. Big meanie!" the younger Qiao was stood in the entrance to the stables. Da Qiao pushed past her.  
  
"Are you really leaving now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." was Zhen Ji's emotionless reply.  
  
"Then we're coming too! You rescued us, and we owe you one. So we're gonna leave with you." The two Qiaos had saddled their horses and the four girls were approaching the gate.  
  
"Open the gate!" shouted Zhen Ji.  
  
"Anyone who so much as tries to open the gate will be decapitated."  
  
Zhen Ji dismounted and turned to face the man she was quickly tiring of. "Cao Pi, why don't you want us to leave?"  
  
"Lady Zhen Ji, I wish to make a deal with you. I wish you to stay, but I hate my authority being questioned. You hate my authority, and wish to leave."  
  
"Get to the point." Zhen Ji snapped. By this time a crowd of officers and soldiers had come out to witness the scene. They all gasped at how this strange woman could be so disrespectful.  
  
"I propose a duel. If I win, you will stay, follow my every order without question, and you will be my wife. And if you win-"  
  
"If I win," Zhen Ji interrupted, "we will be free to leave here, and if anyone tries to stop me, woe betide them." Zhen Ji walked forward, and then stopped. "Tong Xia, your rapier, if you don't mind."  
  
Tong Xia Smiled and dismounted, handing Zhen Ji her rapier and taking the dark moon flute. "Don't kill him." Tong Xia whispered.  
  
"I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything." Zhen Ji whispered back playfully. Suddenly her smile disappeared, and her features turned dark and cold.  
  
"You'd better unpack!" Cao Pi shouted as he lunged forward.  
  
"Why? I'll be leaving in a few minutes!" Zhen Ji retorted as she blocked Cao Pi's attacks with finesse.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Well, that's another chapter done. Sorry to the few people waiting for Forbidden Acts to be updated, I will get right on to it. And sorry about the cliffhanger, but all will be explained the next chapter. R&R people, don't be shy.


	4. Independence

"You'd better unpack!" Cao Pi shouted as he lunged forward.  
  
"Why? I'll be leaving in a few minutes!" Zhen Ji retorted as she blocked Cao Pi's attacks with finesse.  
  
And so the duel had begun. Cao Pi moved swiftly around, attacking. Zhen Ji blocked all his attacks, looking quite bored. She blocked as Cao Pi lunged, side slashed, swung left, swung right, and slashed down.  
  
Then she took the initiative. Blocking a slash, she lunged at Cao Pi who only just managed to block it in time. Then she attacked viciously, slashing and stabbing, Cao Pi blocking each attack just before it struck him. Then she stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to attack. As Cao Pi obliged and lunged, aiming for her heart, she effortlessly blocked and side stepped to her left, and as Cao Pi moved past her she stuck her foot out, and he fell roughly to the floor, his sword flew out of his hands and embedded itself in a soldier's foot.  
  
Cao Pi hastily got up but before he could move Zhen Ji had the tip of the rapier against his throat.  
  
"Now can we go?" asked Zhen Ji, a sweetly evil smile on her face.  
  
"O-o... Open the gates!" stuttered Cao Pi, in shock as to how he was beaten by a woman.  
  
As Zhen Ji walked back to her horse but she heard someone pushing through the crowd, so she stopped.  
  
"Lady Zhen Ji, I think I may prove more of a challenge. Duel me."  
  
'Just as I thought'. Zhen Ji smiled at the bravery of this man. She started to turn to face him, but stopped.  
  
Still looking in the direction of her horse, the gates, and her freedom, she stated clearly, "I'm not in the mood for another duel. Tong Xia," she turned to face her bodyguard, "show this general, and this army, why Yuan Shao's forces are scared of us."  
  
As tong Xia walked up to claim her weapon, she smirked. "Let me guess, don't kill him."  
  
Zhen Ji laughed, an evil smile playing on her lips. "Just hurt him a bit."  
  
Tong Xia walked up and raised her weapon. "I hope duelling me instead isn't going to be a disappointment."  
  
"I don't mind, at least I get to beat one of you today."  
  
"Brother, what are you doing?" Xiahou Yuan asked angrily.  
  
"Do not worry, I'll be fine." Xiahou Dun replied, before attacking Tong Xia.  
  
Their duel lasted two minutes, and it was much the same as Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's. Xiahou Dun attacked; Tong Xia defended then moved around him and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground, sprawled out on his back. His scimitar flew out of his hands and into the chest of some poor lieutenant.  
  
"Not so obnoxious now, are you?" Tong Xia sneered at the Wei general, lying in the dirt.  
  
"Tong Xia! We must be going. We have a lot of ground to cover before daybreak." Zhen Ji called.  
  
Tong Xia mounted her horse and together with Zhen Ji and the two Qiaos, she rode out of the Wei encampment and into the night.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Dawn, and Zhen Ji, Tong Xia, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao were walking up the steep path on the side of the mountain that led to the caves where her family and the other villagers had sought refuge after the bandits had burned down the village.  
  
"What's your plan, Ji? We can't defeat the entire Yuan army by ourselves. The Qiaos haven't even got weapons." Tong Xia stated, walking in front of Zhen Ji and stopping, successfully impeding their hike.  
  
"Tong Xia, I realise the predicament we are in, and I don't have a plan as yet. How we are going to stop the Yuan family, I don't know, but as for the weapon-less Qiaos, I have many weapons. I was trained to fight by my father, who brought a weapon home with him every time he came home from battle, so I'm sure we will find the young girls weapons. Now would you kindly move so we can get to our destination and rest?" Zhen Ji was tired, but refrained from shouting at her friend and bodyguard.  
  
"So, the four of us are going to take on a massive army?" Da Qiao quickened her pace to walk next to Zhen Ji, as did her sister, for they had been walking a little behind the rest.  
  
"Basically." Zhen Ji replied. "But... we won't stand a chance!" The normally cheerful and carefree Xiao Qiao had joined the conversation. "I know you two are good, but even then we need an army too. Otherwise we'll never win."  
  
"I have to say I agree with my sister, we can't defeat an army all by ourselves." Da Qiao was looking concerned.  
  
"Who said anything about facing the entire army?" Zhen Ji stopped, a perfect plan forming in her mind. She turned to the two Qiaos. "I need you two to promise me something."  
  
"What?" Both girls asked in unison.  
  
"I need you to trust me, and go along with anything and everything that happens. Even if it puts you in a compromising situation, I need you to trust that it is will benefit you in the long run."  
  
"Is that all you want us to do?" The younger Qiao asked.  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Well... you did save us from being handed over to Dong Zhuo, so sure, I guess we can trust you." Da Qiao said.  
  
"With your lives?" Zhen Ji asked solemnly.  
  
"With our lives!" The two answered in unison.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
They reached the caves where the villagers were and Zhen Ji saw her family again. After they had rested and caught up on old times, Zhen Ji asked her parents where her weapons were.  
  
"Well," Zhen Ren, Zhen Ji's father began, "the bandit attack took us completely by surprise. I'm so sorry, but all your weapons were destroyed in the fire."  
  
"What?" Zhen Ji's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"All except these." Zhen Ren hastily added, walking over to the dark corner and came back with two giant pairs of fans. The first pair were blood red, with a lotus flower with a green centre on either side of the fans.  
  
"True Beauty." Zhen Ji took the fans from her father and gave them to Da Qiao.  
  
"True Grace." Tong Xia took the other fans and handed them to Xiao Qiao. These fans were sky blue, with a red flower containing a blue jewel on either side.  
  
"Wow." Da Qiao gazed at the fans in awe.  
  
"I've never used fans this good before!!" Xiao Qiao was jubilant.  
  
"Thank you!!" the two Qiaos cried in unison, before running out to practice with their new weapons.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Yeah yeah, I know. Not the most original way to get the girls their weapons, but hey, It was good for me. Sorry for not updating in a while, but it's a triple update today, as well as this story, I've also updated 'Forbidden Acts' and 'Confessions and Consequences'. Hope you enjoy. And the review button is there foe a reason, so R&R people!! 


	5. Revenge is Sweet I

Zhen Ji and Tong Xia sat watching the Qiaos practicing with their new fans.

"I need you to take a message to the Wei forces." Zhen Ji whispered to Tong Xia.

"What?" Tong Xia couldn't take her eyes off the graceful movements of Xiao Qiao.

"I need you to take a message to Cao Pi." Zhen Ji repeated urgently.

"Why?" Tong Xia's eyes snapped up to regard her friend, surprised.

"You said yourself; we will need an army to defeat Yuan Xi. I will ask Cao Pi for his aid."

"You have a plan?" Tong Xia asked, eyebrows arched and the sides of her mouth curled upwards.

"Yes I do, but Da and Xiao must not know, for if they do it will fail."

Tong Xia looked deeply into her friend's eyes, and her own widened.

"You're not..." She let the unfinished sentence hang in the air.

"Of course not! I just need to make it seem like I am, that's why they can't know. They need to be convincing, and if they think I really have done it then they will be perfect." Zhen Ji explained, hastily writing a letter to Cao Pi.

When she finished, she held a candle over the bottom right corner and let a couple of drops of melted wax drop onto the letter. She then removed her insignia ring from the middle finger of her left hand and pressed it into the solidifying wax for a few seconds. She replaced her ring on her finger and looked at the wax mark. The design imprinted in the wax was a leopard pouncing. Yuan Xi had given it to her as her engagement ring. She loved the design, but now it held only the worst memories for her.

"I really have to get a new ring." She muttered to herself. She turned to Tong Xia and handed her the letter. "Take it to Cao Pi. Deliver it personally."

"Yes ma'am." Tong Xia smiled as she put the letter in her bag and walked outside with Zhen Ji. As she got on her horse Zhen Ji spoke to her again.

"Xia, I expect you to be back by tomorrow at noon latest. I'll need you to take another letter to Yuan Xi. Tell no one of this plan." Zhen Ji glared sternly at Tong Xia.

"Stop worrying, I won't tell anyone. Just have the letter to Yuan Xi ready by the time I get back."

"I will. Farewell!" Zhen Ji called as Tong Xia rode off. Zhen Ji watched as Tong Xia rode off. She was finally going to get her revenge on Yuan Xi. She already planned how she was going to torture him. She smiled as she thought of Yuan Xi, slowly dying as she watched.

"Where is Xia going?" The young Xiao Qiao came running up.

"She's just running a few errands for me." Zhen Ji replied casually.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" she asked.

"Yes. Xiao, are you a good actress?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because my plan will require you to act a little. But if I tell you, you must promise me you will not tell your sister." Ji walked into the empty cave and motioned to the young Qiao to follow her. After a brief look over at her sister, who was still training, Xiao Qiao walked into the cave.

"Not tell Da? I've never kept anything from her." Xiao Qiao's brow furrowed.

"But you will be helping Da by not telling her. And you only have to keep it e secret until you've been locked in one of the guest rooms-"

"What?" Xiao Qiao interrupted Zhen Ji. "Why would be locked up?" Xiao Qiao's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger.

"Keep your voice down." Zhen Ji chided the younger Qiao, before proceeding to explain her plan.

When she had finished explaining, Zhen Ji stared intently at Xiao Qiao, who was thinking deeply.

"You're sure we won't be harmed?" Xiao Qiao was unsure of whether to go ahead with the plan.

"Dong Zhuo wouldn't accept spoiled goods."

"I guess I have no choice but to go along with this plan, since you've already set it in motion." The younger Qiao's lips curled upwards slightly.

"What plan would this be, Xiao?" Da Qiao walked into the cave, surprising its occupants.

Xiao Qiao winked at Zhen Ji, before turning to Da Qiao and whining. "I don't know. Ji won't tell me!"

"All you two need to know is that I've sent Tong Xia to start the plan." Zhen Ji said, smiling coolly at the evil stare Xiao Qiao gave her. 'That girl really is a good actress.' She thought. "Have you practiced enough with your weapons?" The flute wielding enchantress quickly changed the subject. Da Qiao seemed not to notice the looks that passed between her sister and Zhen Ji. She also seemed oblivious to the tension in the room.

"We need no practice; the fans are our preferred weapons." Da Qiao stated as the trio walked out of the cave and into the meadow.

"Please, don't be modest." Zhen Ji said playfully.

"Don't worry, she won't be!" exclaimed the younger Qiao.

Zhen Ji picked up her flute and sat on a rock.

"Wanna duel?" asked Xiao.

"Ok, you and Da versus me." Zhen Ji didn't get up.

"Ok, but I won't go easy on you!" exclaimed the older Qiao as she pounced.

Zhen Ji just lifted the flute to her lips and began to play.

The tune was filled with sadness and heartbreak. Da Qiao, who was about to slash Zhen Ji, stopped, her hands fell to her sides and she just let go of her fans.

She looked over at her sister, only to see Xiao stood with her hands by her sides, tears streaming down her face. Da Qiao turned back to Zhen Ji, who was smiling as she blew into the end of her flute.

Da Qiao's saddest memory tried to surface, but the older Qiao fought it. She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the images flooding her brain. She slowly made her way forward, fighting the images. As she got closer to Zhen Ji, the memory became stronger. Da Qiao fell to her knees, her head felt as if it would burst. She crawled to Zhen Ji, and reached up. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her hand wrapped around a flute and pulling it.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"So, Lord Cao Pi, will you help us?" Tong Xia had been granted an audience with Cao Pi immediately after she had got into the Wei encampment.

"If I help you, Zhen Ji will join Wei?" Cao Pi made it more of a statement than a question. "What do I get out of this?" He was drunk and bored. He seemed angry at Tong Xia interrupting his binge drinking session.

Tong Xia sighed inwardly. "Don't tell her I told you this, but she would not sign away her independence unless she really felt strongly for the person she was signing it away to." She hoped the slightly drunk Cao Pi would agree soon, as she had to get back to Zhen Ji.

"Your point?" Cao Pi sounded bored.

"If Zhen Ji joins Wei, you will get the chance to win her heart. She will only love you more if you help her kill the one person she hates. And he is the only person stopping you from making her your wife."

"No one is stopping me from making her my wife!" Cao Pi banged his fist against the desk.

'Could this get any easier?' Tong Xia laughed inwardly. Outwardly her face was emotionless. She was almost as good at masking her emotions as Zhen Ji.

"I can have any woman I choose!" Cao Pi continued.

"I beg to differ my lord," Tong Xia cut in, "although a man can have as many wives as he wishes, a woman may only have one."

"Again, your point?" Cao Pi was losing his temper, as well as his patience.

"Zhen Ji is married to Yuan Xi. Help us kill Yuan Xi, Zhen Ji is free to marry again, and she will be in Wei, so it will be easy for you to woo her." Cao Pi stood and walked out of his tent, motioning for Tong Xia to follow. They walked past a couple of tents and into a huge tent made of purple material.

"Sima Yi!" Cao Pi strode into the tent, with Tong Xia following.

"My lord?" Sima Yi looked up from the various maps of the territories. His normally flawless appearance was marred by the black bags under his eyes; he clearly hadn't had much sleep in the few days. His hair was a mess, his eyes red.

"This woman has a plan. Listen to her and follow her instructions. We are going to help win a war!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
Well, another chapter over. For all those people that are waiting desperately to see Yuan Xi tortured (I am one of them) it will probably be in the next two or three chapters. So, you clever people know what to do. Just hit the review button and tell me how well (or how badly) I'm doing! R&R people!


	6. Preparations for Battle

Hey guys, just to say sorry for not updating sooner, but I've officially started sixth form this week, and I've already got a load of work to do, but I will try to keep updating as much as possible. Just a few replies to people's reviews:

Chapter 3:

Eddity: "Oh yeah by the way if you didn't know "Xia Hou Dun" is a three word name but in the game it's just two so it's weird and Chinese people usually address their first name which is "Xia" instead of his last name (by order) "Dun" " Well, thanks for that, I didn't know about it being a three word name. But, my interpretation is that Xiahou is the family name (as both brothers have it) and the last name by order is the given name. Now, as with the Xiahou brothers, to have a character call one of them by saying Xiahou would be confusing, as how would they know which brother is being addressed? And also with Zhang He, Zhang Fei and Zhang Liao (not implying they are related). If they were in the same room, and one of the characters simply called out Zhang, which one would turn?

Chapter 4:

Eddity: "well it is ok but it is clearly not logical  
  
yes, kicking Cao Pi's ass is easy (like in the game) but kicking Xiahou Dun?!?!?!? That is just not possible! Especially in the BACK!  
Yes yes maybe he IS blind in one eye but STILL! Not possible!  
  
and the rest doesn't make much sense...  
still it's ok"

Well, how is kicking Xiahou Dun in the back not possible? I probably didn't go into enough detail about the duel, but that's because I'm no good at it. But it is totally possible to kick Xiahou Dun in the back. Please bear in mind that this is fanfiction, and it is possible to do many things that aren't possible in the game. And I would really love to know how the rest doesn't make sense, so if you get the time I'd love for you to tell me either by reviewing to this story, or by emailing me at afrotj424hotmail . com.

Chapter 5:

Malz: I haven't decided all the details of Yuan Xi's torture yet (I haven't really spoiled anything, you all know there's gonna be some form of torture.) but I highly doubt warm snake eggs are going to be an option. Although, enemies' entrails..... I'll consider it. And 2 pages? Is that all you want?? Well, I suppose I could arrange that, although I might have to censor it to keep the rating down (I was so hoping for a story that isn't rated 'R') but we'll see how it goes. I hope I can keep it long and clean, but who knows??

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'd love a whole lot more though!!

---------------------------------

Zhang He turned to ride back to the camp, formulating a story about how the 'prisoners' escaped. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the arrows flying through the air, before they hit their mark with perfect accuracy.

The horse whinnied and reared, the arrows in its side penetrating deep into the animal, piercing its lungs and heart.

Zhang He swiftly lifted his feet onto his horse's saddle and pushed off, somersaulted and landed on his feet next to his dead horse, now lying on its side, blood soaking the ground. He looked around, trying to see who had shot at him.

"If I was trying to kill you, you would be dead now." The voice was deep, and even, talking flippantly.

"I don't doubt that. Why did you kill my horse?" Zhang He turned to the tall figure approaching him, flanked on each side by archers. He noticed how the figure tried his best to be intimidating, and it was working, a little. Zhang He noted that the man had a long, well maintained beard.

"To stop you running from me." Came the deep voiced response, speaking matter-of-factly.

"And why would I do that? I've only got someone who's supposed to be on my side trying to _kill_ me!" Zhang He was talking shrilly, slightly scared, very peeved.

"I was not _trying_ to kill _you_, merely your horse." Zhang He and the murderer of his horse were now only a few feet apart.

The tension was almost unbearable. The archers were fidgeting nervously, shifting from foot to foot; ready to pump Zhang He full of arrows if so much as a hair fell out of place.

"What do you want, Guan Yu?"

"I have a proposition for you. I am currently searching for my brothers, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. I have seen them tonight."

"Really, well good for you, go join them and raise an army!"

"Zhang He, your sarcasm is beginning to irritate me." Guan Yu's normally calm appearance had gone and in its place was a look of irritation.

"And you speech is boring me. Just get to the point, I'm very tired."

"I want you to help me kill Cao Cao." Guan Yu stated simply.

"**_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_** Zhang He was shocked. He was being asked to betray his new lord. Who did Guan Yu think he was, ambushing him and asking him to kill his new master? He was having enough trouble trying to dispatch the old one.

"I want you to help me-"

"**_I know what you said!!!" _**Zhang He's face had paled, and he looked petrified and shocked at the same time. His voice had also gone up a few octaves, and it was shrill. "How could you ask me to do that?!?!?!?!?!? Assassinate a leader? If he finds out about this he'll kill you. That precious beard of yours will be chopped of, as will your head. _What the **hell** are you thinking_??"

"Will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zhang He was quickly analysing the situation. He was being asked to help kill his new lord by a guy with a huge beard and a load of archers.

"There is always a choice, Zhang He. Help me kill Cao Cao or die right here."

Zhang He was still a little pale. He had almost totally recovered from the shock of being asked to assassinate another ruler.

"How many archers have you got around here?" Zhang He was stalling for time while he thought.

"Enough to have you turned into a quiver if you try anything." Guan Yu smirked.

Zhang He smiled. "You kill my horse, ask me to help you, and threaten to kill me if I refuse. You know you and Cao Cao have more in common than you think." Zhang He's sarcasm and dry humour was nearly as famous as his beauty.

"I am nothing like Cao Cao!!! He is a vicious despot who cares only for himself." Guan Yu was shaking with rage. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. The archers looked pale and shaken.

Guan Yu's sudden outburst surprised Zhang He, but in spite of his fear he smiled. He had found this man's weakness. He may be able to use that to his advantage someday.

"And you are different how?" Zhang He asked. "Power corrupts, Guan Yu. If you were in Cao Cao's position, you would no doubt become as greedy as he is."

"I would do what's best for my people and the people of China."

"Cao Cao is doing what's best for China. He is fighting to unite China under one flag."

Then the penny dropped. "Your cheap mind games will not work with me, Zhang He. Help me kill Cao Cao or die right here next to your horse."

Zhang He looked over at the carcass of his horse. Flies were already beginning to swarm over the animal. He wrinkled his nose at the sight. He didn't want to end up like his horse, not if he could help it anyway.

"Fine, I'll help you, seeing as I don't want to die just yet." Zhang He turned and started to walk away. "At least Cao Cao had the decency to give me a new horse."

"The exercise will do you good. We wouldn't want to see your beauty marred by fat, would we?" Guan Yu laughed as Zhang He walked into the darkness.

'If this is what I'm going to have to put up with I may kill _myself_!' Zhang He thought.

---------------------------------

_Darkness. All around was pitch black. Deep voiced cries and shrill screaming tear through the dark night air. The sounds of burning, cries of pain and screams of agony are the only sounds to be heard. In the darkness, a girl cries for her mother. She screams for her parents as she pulls her sister close, to protect her, to keep her safe in this huge, cold, cruel unforgiving world. She is holding the only thing she has left. And even that is slowly slipping through her fingers, and this girl fears that soon she will be crying for a sister, as well as the parents she may never see again..._

---------------------------------

"NO! Stay with me!" Zhen Ji stood and ran to the bedside of the now-awake Da Qiao. She enveloped Da in a huge hug, only to be pushed away.

"Xiao!! Xiao!! Xiao!!!!" Was all the feverous Qiao could shout. Over and over and over again. The older Qiao didn't seem to recognise where she was or who was with her. Her only concern was her little sister.

Zhen Ji picked up her flute and began to play a soft, gentle tune, enough to calm tigers and stop lions in their tracks.

Yet it did little to soothe Da Qiao, who was trembling. There was a sound at the door, and Zhen Ji stopped playing her flute, and the young Qiao ran to her sister, followed by Tong Xia.

"I think we should leave them for a while." Zhen Ji said before walking out.

Once they were out in the field, Zhen Ji sat on a little boulder, and Tong Xia sat on the grass by her feet, facing her.

"How did thing go with the Wei forces?" Zhen Ji asked.

Tong Xia took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Well, they will help. Although, Cao Pi is going to make advances. I-"

"**_WHAT!?!?!_**" Zhen Ji stood in shock. She gave her friend a look that bordered on disgust and anger. "I hope you don't mean what I think you mean.

"I am afraid I do. Bu-"

Tong Xia was cut off for a second time by an outraged Zhen Ji. "You have got to be joking. Cao Pi is going to be lusting after me?? Can he not take a hint? I have fought him once. Do I really need to fight him a second time?" Zhen Ji was utterly disgusted with what she was hearing. And angry. She had had enough of men using her.

"Do you not think you're over reacting just a little?" Tong Xia was also standing now, unsure of what to do to calm her friend down. She had never seen her quite so worked up over anything. Not even after that first night with Yuan Xi. Not even after he... well, that wasn't talked about.

"Tong Xia, I have fought hard for my freedom. I will not, **_EVER_** give it up unless I want to. I'm tired of letting stupid greedy men using me, and treating me like some object to hang on their arm and look pretty. That is why we're fighting Yuan Xi in the first place, or has that slipped your memory?" Zhen Ji knew she was being a little harsh, but really, after all she went through with men, she wasn't going to have her freedom stripped from her without a decent fight. She was going to make Yuan Xi pay dearly.

And anyway, Tong Xia was used to Zhen Ji's rough attitude. I mean, that's how the whole bodyguard-master relationship worked. But they were always there to support each other, and that's what made their friendship so undeniably special. And nothing said or done could change that. She understood, and didn't take it personally. At least, Zhen Ji hoped she didn't.

Zhen Ji walked into the tent and emerged a few seconds later with a letter. "Take this to Yuan Xi immediately."

Tong Xia took the letter and walked off to the stables to get her horse.

"I heard shouting, is anything wrong?" Zhen Ji turned to see the flushed face of Xiao Qiao.

"Everything is fine. How is Da?"

"She's resting."

"Do you think she'll be strong enough to take part in battle tomorrow?"

"She will be ready." The younger Qiao promised solemnly. 'She's stronger than she looks. She won't let this slow her down. If she's needed, she'll be there.' Xiao thought to herself. 'Besides, she'll have to be won't she? You've already sent Tong Xia to Yuan Xi. I just hope you know exactly what you're doing.'

"Good." Zhen Ji walked to the end of the field, so she could see the Yuan fortress in the distance.

"It has begun. You'd better be ready for me Yuan Xi, because I will attack viciously, and I intend to win."

---------------------------------


	7. Entrapments and Revelations

"Are we all ready?" Zhen Ji asked her three companions sat astride magnificent stallions.

"We are!" the two Qiaos said in unison, with their usual cheery tones, yet under the false happiness was another tone, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was: dread.

"As am I." Was Tong Xia's courteous reply.

"Could you just explain what's happening again?" asked Da Qiao.

"We're meeting the Wei army in the forest before we storm the castle." Answered Zhen Ji as she turned and led them down the path leading to the forest. The forest was silent, deadly silent. Even the slight breeze wasn't able to rustle any of the leaves on the trees.

When Tong Xia had returned, Zhen Ji had told the Qiaos that they were to meet the Wei army and lead an assault on the Yuan army when they least suspected it.

However, the further they went, the more nervous Zhen Ji got. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt uneasy. Would Da Qiao ever forgive her for not telling her of the real plan? Would the plan work? She hoped it would.

"Almost there." Tong Xia whispered. As Zhen Ji turned her head she saw exactly how nervous everyone was. Da Qiao was deep in thought, Xiao Qiao was watching her sister intently, and Tong Xia's hands were shaking as she tried to hold her horse's reins.

And suddenly they were surrounded. Shadows emerged from the darkness around them. 'That's strange', thought Da Qiao, 'aren't the Wei forces dressed in blue armour, yet these soldiers are in yellow...'

Now was the moment of truth, Zhen Ji removed any trace of emotion from her face, the only thing she let through was the tiniest hint of a smile when she saw Yuan Xi in the darkness, she would have recognised him anywhere. He saw her coy smile and chuckled.

"Well, well, well. You took your time. I was beginning to get cold waiting here for you." Yuan Xi came into the moonlight, his eyes fixed solely on his enchanting wife. The two Qiaos had their fans in their hands in the blink of an eye. Tong Xia just sat there motionless, her eyes averted.

'Then why didn't you bring her? I'm sure she'd love to keep you warm.' Zhen Ji thought bitterly.

"You were waiting for us?" Da Qiao was totally confused. "Ji, what is he talking about? How did he know we were going to be here?"

Zhen Ji forced a sly smile onto her face. Then she turned to face the older Qiao. "Simple, I sent Tong Xia with a message. He meets us here, I join his army again, and we vanquish Wei. Although I had to earn their trust again." She turned back to Yuan Xi, who had been joined by Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu and Yuan Tan. "I hope you find my gift satisfactory." 'I see the whole stupid family came out to welcome the traitor home. I wish Yuan Tan would stop drooling, it's so disgusting.' She thought.

Yuan Shao was about to speak, but Da Qiao cut him off. "Gift? What gift? I can't see anything."

The Yuan clan laughed at this, as did the troops.

"You're so naïve." Zhen Ji chuckled and shook her head slightly. "You and your sister are my gift." She saw the pure terror that filled Da Qiao's eyes at these words and her façade almost faltered, she had to summon every ounce of her inner strength to carry on. Soldiers surrounded the twoQiaos, and they jumped off their horses and began to fight fiercely. Zhen Ji was impressed. She had never seen anyone fight better, it was as if they were fighting for their lives, and in a way, they were.

"Don't struggle, you might get hurt. And you'll be of no use to us if you're injured, after all, who wants an injured concubine?" Yuan Tan laughed. The Qiaos were strong fighters, but even they were no match for an entire army. They were soon overpowered and shackled.

"Zhen Ji, how could you!?! And I thought you were a friend!" Da Qiao let fly a string of vile curses. Zhen Ji gracefully glided off her horse and sauntered over to Da Qiao.

"Sorry. I truly am sorry." Was all she could think of to whisper, as she turned her back on the Yuan clan and let down her façade. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and her face was covered by a look of pain, but within seconds her façade was back, her walls were built, her face was emotionless, her features cold. And as Da Qiao's eyes widened yet again in confusion and surprise, Zhen Ji had hit her on the side of the head with her elbow, rendering the elder Qiao unconscious.

"What have you done?!?" Xiao Qiao knelt by her sister, and looked up at Zhen Ji with pure anger in her pretty brown eyes. She attempted to reach up to hit Zhen Ji, but the shackles wouldn't allow it from where she was, and she was unwilling to leave her sister.

"Get a grip, she won't even bruise. She shouldn't have said what she did."

"But it was all true and you know it!"

"Be careful what you say, girl, or you may find yourself in the same position as your sister, and who knows what could happen to a poor vulnerable little girl?" Zhen Ji mounted her horse again and it trotted to the edge of the clearing, and then she stopped and turned, noticing no one had moved. "Are we going home, or are you all going to stay here all night?"

Slowly the army began to march home, a chained Xiao Qiao being pulled along behind Yuan Shao's horse, with a chained Da Qiao being carried by Tong Xia.

"How I've missed you, Ji my love." Yuan Xi was in bed, watching his elegant wife as she prepared for bed.

"And how much have you missed me?" The enchantress smiled, as she looked up in her dressing table mirror she saw him watching her. 'You didn't miss me, you had that whore to keep you company'.

"You'll never know." He closed his eyes and yawned. "My two brothers aren't so happy with their wives. They're arguing about who gets to have which Qiao, but father wants them both for himself."

At this Zhen Ji's face fell, and she stared in confusion at her husband, who was smirking at her. "Aren't they to be given to Dong Zhuo to secure his alliance against Wei?"

"Well, they were, but Dong Zhuo was assassinated in Luo Yang. And although Lu Bu has taken his adoptive father's place as the head of the army, Luo Yang fell, and they have been pushed back to Xia Pi, so there is no need for the alliance anymore." Yuan Xi was smiling gleefully.

"Who-who... Who assassinated Dong Zhuo?" Zhen Ji was trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"His own son, Lu Bu. But the other members of the imperial court are beginning to suspect that someone has been influencing him, and they plan to arrange for the death of that person in battle."

"And who is this supposed traitor?" Zhen Ji was utterly perplexed, and Yuan Xi seemed to be loving this.

"It could only be a woman-"

"But there is only one woman in Dong Zhuo's court. The songstress, Diao Chan." Zhen Ji interrupted, slightly in shock. Could Diao Chan really be influencing the most powerful warrior in the land? And how does Yuan Xi know about the plot?

"The soon to be late songstress." Yuan Xi laughed.

As Zhen Ji finished preparing and got into bed, her head was whirring, as she tried to think of a way to save the two Qiaos.


	8. Rescue Plans

Hey guys, sorry it's been sooooo long, but I've had loads of work to do, college sucks!! Anyway, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!! And for those of you who don't know I actually updated "Forbidden Acts" a while ago.

* * *

"Let me through!" 

"I'm sorry my lady, but lord Yuan Shao said the two Qiao's were not to be disturbed. I cannot let you in." The guard was dressed in yellow armour, and was standing by his desk, which had been positioned outside the bedchamber holding the two Qiaos prisoner.

"So you are deliberately disobeying me?" Zhen Ji was trying her best to get past the guard, but he was having none of it. And she had to hand it to Yuan family; they had finally found a guard she couldn't outwit.

"If I could obey your orders my lady, I would. But alas, my previous ones forbid me to consent to you entering that room without written permission."

"Just wait until Yuan Shao hears of this. You will pay dearly." Zhen Ji turned on her heels and stormed off, determined to get into that room, and now to have the guard punished.

* * *

"Enter." Yuan Shao called from inside the room. Zhen Ji walked in and sat in the seat opposite his desk. 

"What do you want? I'm extremely busy and I don't have much time." Yuan Shao sounded irritable and petulant. The room was a little dark, an almost burnt out candle on of the few sources of light. The desk was littered with scrolls, and Yuan Shao seemed to be sorting through them and scribbling things on various ones.

"I was wondering… since when has it been appropriate to obtain written permission to enter the rooms of two concubines?" Zhen Ji was not one to beat around the bush, and was in no mood to be civil.

"Well, they are my prisoners, and we may be in the midst of war, but I do know they have recently been wed to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. So, until I figure out what to do with them, I've placed them under lock and key so my sons can't get to them." Yuan Shao explained absent mindedly, shuffling through papers, looking for something.

"Well, I would like to see them. If you wouldn't mind."

"Well I'm not stopping you."

"No, but that idiotic guard you employed is!!" Zhen Ji was losing the tiny fragment of patience she had left. And her dear father-in-law was so distracted he didn't realise what she was saying or the manner in which she was talking to him. "I can't get past the guard!" He was so frustrating when he was engrossed in his work. The conversation kept going around in circles, and Zhen Ji was growing tired of it.

"What? Oh, the guard, of course! Well, just have him taken care of." Yuan Shao muttered.

"As you wish, my lord." Zhen Ji grinned, for she knew only too well what he meant.

* * *

"I told you that you would pay." Zhen Ji had gone straight to her room from Yuan Shao's office to get the guards that stood watch outside. They had then returned and shackled the guard outside the room of the Qiaos. 

She walked up to the shackled guard, and pulled off the bunch of keys on his belt. She then unlocked the door and walked into the room.

She expected the gasps of surprise from the two girls as she walked in and closed the door, but she hadn't prepared herself for Da Qiao's attack. With a shriek Da Qiao leapt at Zhen Ji, knocking her to the floor.

"How could you? I thought you were our friend! You scheming whore!!" Da Qiao screamed as she throttled Zhen Ji.

"Let her go!" Xiao Qiao grabbed her sister's hair and proceeded to drag her off of the gasping woman beneath. Xiao's task was made a little easier as Da Qiao was shocked that her sister was on the side of the woman that betrayed them.

"Thank you Xiao." Zhen Ji uttered between gasps.

"No problem. What do we do now?" Xiao replied chirpily.

"I think we'd better explain this to your sister, before she tries to kill me again." The flute-wielding warrior sat down on one end of a huge four-poster bed in the centre of the large bedchamber that kept the Qiao's prisoner.

"What is there to explain?" Da spat as she freed herself from her sister's grip and sat at the other end of the bed. "You betrayed us! You handed us over to the Yuan family knowing exactly what they were going to do to us!"

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it quite like that."

"How would you phrase it then?" Da Qiao's soft brown eyes were filling with tears, which she was trying furiously to keep back.

"Well, I would phase it like this." Xiao Qiao was lying on the bed, her head on her hands in the space between the other two in quite a leisurely fashion. As Zhen Ji went to talk Xiao Qiao cut her off. "Zhen Ji here didn't betray us as such. She had a plan. She would hand us over to the Yuan clan, seemingly to atone for her earlier betrayal." Xiao stated in little more than a whisper. Isn't that right Ji?"

"Yes, so far it is."

"Continue Xiao." Da commanded.

"Okay then," Xiao continued, "A little before our little rendezvous with the yellow clad goons, Zhen Ji sent Tong Xia with a message to Wei requesting their allegiance in wiping out the Yuan brutes. How is tong Xia by the way?"

"She's fine. I'll tell her you asked after her." Zhen Ji said. She then looked at Da Qiao and continued where Xiao Qiao had let off. "So now the Wei forces are waiting for my signal to lay siege to this place. But unfortunately my plans have changed a little. It seems Dong Zhuo has been killed, and Lu Bu has taken control of the army."

Xiao gasped. "But that means…" Her voice trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Da asked.

"It means we have to come up with another plan pronto of you two will end up tied to the bedposts of the Yuan brothers." Zhen Ji watched fear fill the eyes of the two girls next to her. "And believe me, they show no mercy."

"But what will we do now? The only person who was more of a threat to Cao Cao than Yuan Shao has been killed!" Da exclaimed.

"The person, yes, but the army, no." Zhen Ji was thinking, and the idea formulating was a good one. She stood up and began to pace. "Lu Bu is the most powerful warrior alive, and as long as he controls an army we are all in danger. So if we were to ally ourselves with Cao Cao against this monster…" Zhen Ji stopped talking and pacing, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about? And we're already allied to Cao Cao." Xiao pointed out.

"We are, but the Yuan army isn't. If I can get them to give you two to Wei, then we can secure their allegiance in the fight against Lu Bu. Then, when Lu Bu is dead, we can wipe out the exhausted Yuan force. Then we can Join Wei, and when we get to their capital, Chang An, we can escape, and you two can return to Wu, and I can disappear."

"But how do we make sure we're not… harmed by Wei before the battle?" Xiao asked.

"Well…" Zhen Ji thought.

"What if you only gave one of us to the Wei force before the battle, promising the other one after the battle?" Da suggested.

"But they might harm the one sent before the battle." Xiao pointed out again.

"Ha!" Zhen Ji snorted, "The Wei clan aren't big on sharing, that's one thing I learned from helping Yuan Xi with state affairs. They prefer to have something all to themselves. They'll be too busy fighting to even touch you before the battle. So it's settled. That's our plan."

The Qiaos listened, and inwardly digested the plan outlined by Zhen Ji. They were both thinking deeply about it, trying to find any flaws. From their faint smiles it was obvious that they couldn't.

"Now, I've got to go convince my darling husband to send one of you off to Wei, so I must leave you. But I'll see you soon, I'm sure." Zhen Ji walked to the door, turned, winked at the girls, and then turned back to the door. She paused, removing any trace of any emotion whatsoever from her face. She pulled open the door, walked out, slammed it and threw the keys onto the guard's table.

"Okay, you can let him go now. Next time, just let me through. It saves all this hassle."

"Yes my lady." Came the reply of the shackled guard as the other guards did as Zhen Ji commanded, and they walked down the corridor to Zhen Ji's room, flanking her, until they reached the room, then they took their positions either side of the door as Zhen Ji walked into her room, now determined to put her plan into action.

"You took your time." Tong Xia smiled as she watched Zhen Ji from her vantage point. She was lying on Zhen Ji's huge bed, Her arms across her stomach in a leisurely fashion.

"I didn't know I was expecting company." Zhen Ji replied, also smiling. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to her bodyguard, and they both moved on to their sides, facing each other. "I've been to see the Qiaos. Xiao asked after you."

"How sweet. How are they coping?"

"They're fine. We've come up with a plan!" Zhen Ji giggled, and proceeded to tell Tong Xia the plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I'm halfway through it!!


	9. Plots Hatched

Hey people, another chapter done, but the next one may take a while, as the rest of the chapters will hopefully be longer. I'll need to work out a load of stuff plot wise, and structure wise. But I won't bore you guys with all the details, just read and enjoy.

* * *

"My lord, I have a suggestion." 

"You? And why would I listen to you?" Yuan Shao had called all generals into the strategy room, where they all sat around a huge ornate round oak table that was covered with various maps of the kingdom. He had asked them for any ideas they might have, but Zhen Ji had spoken up and he was proceeding to mock and belittle her.

Zhen Ji rolled her eyes. She was in for a struggle, as usual. "My lord, as a general in this army, I have just as much right to-"

"You, Zhen Ji, are only in this army because your husband is too weak to show you your place." Yuan Tan sneered.

Zhen Ji stood up violently and stared at her brother-in-law, her eyes narrowed to slits. "And you think you could show my _place_?" her voice was low and menacing.

Yuan Tan also stood up. "Whenever you want me to." He was clearly amused at Zhen Ji's outrage.

"Stop immediately!" Yuan Shao commanded.

"No!" Zhen Ji shouted just as loudly. She paused, composing herself, and turned to Yuan Shao. "With all due respect my lord, none of the generals here seem to respect me for my abilities. Maybe if I wipe the smile of that arrogant toad's face the rest of the men will realise that I am just as accomplished as they, if not more so." There was instant uproar. All the generals started talking, but Zhen Ji held up her hand, and gradually silence once more descended upon the group.

She turned back to the still smirking Yuan Tan. "The courtyard in ten minutes. Be there, and you can put me in my place." Before he had a chance to reply, she was walking down the corridor to her room.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your armour?" Zhen Ji was trying not to laugh at his overconfidence. 

"Perfectly, you won't be able to wound me." Yuan Tan was dressed in a loose shirt and pale yellow trousers. He was wielding his broadsword. He planted his sword into the ground and rested his helmet on the hilt whilst he put on his wrist guards.

"Let me guess; you won't give me the chance." Zhen Ji scoffed. She was dressed in a dress that came down to just below her thigh. To stop it going any higher small pieces of metal were sown into the hem to weigh it down, yet not weigh down the wearer. In her hand was her flute. It was gold, with red trimmings. The end was patterned with swirls, and the mouth end was a sharp point. She raised it menacingly.

"Exactly. En guard!" Yuan Tan launched his attack.

He slashed left, then right, and then left again, and then he swung upwards. Zhen Ji blocked easily. She then countered, swinging her flute left, right, left, upwards, downwards, and left again.

The duel raged on, both blocking the other's attacks, before launching a counter assault. Both were tiring quickly, and were growing weaker.

As Zhen Ji manoeuvred left to avoid Yuan Tan's sword, her foot struck a rock and she fell to the ground, her back hitting the concrete hard, knocking the wind out of her. Yuan Tan paused, then laughed. He then lunged at Zhen Ji, aiming his sword at her heart.

But his slight pause was all Zhen Ji needed to re gather her wits. She saw him above her, coming fast. She aimed the sharp point of her flute, and stabbed with all he strength.

Yuan Tan embedded himself on her flute, and his sword came down slightly off course, grazing her arm.

The crowd of generals watching all gasped as Zhen Ji let Yuan Tan drop to her left. She rose to her feet, looked at the small cut on her arm, then put her foot on Yuan Tan's right shoulder, just above her flute.

She looked into his pain filled eyes and smiled as she wrenched her flute from his shoulder, causing him to scream in agony.

As Yuan Shao ran across the courtyard to help his son, Tong Xia ran to Zhen Ji.

"Are you alright?" Tong Xia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just scratched. He'll need a little more help than me." Zhen Ji smiled and handed over her flute. "Get this cleaned for me; I'm going to sort out my arm. Now maybe those arrogant pigs will listen to me now."

"As you wish, my lady." Tong Xia replied smiling, as Zhen Ji walked past her and into the castle.

* * *

It was an hour later, and all the generals, including the injured Yuan Tan, were gathered in the strategy room around the table again. 

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?" Yuan Shao bellowed. His normally pale face was bright red, his hands balled into fists. The other generals, including Yuan Xi, flinched as Yuan Shao's booming voice filled the room.

"I wasn't playing, and neither was your son. I was defending myself!" Zhen Ji replied, her voice was calm and even. "At least I didn't kill him, as he would have me."

"At least you didn't kill him!" Yuan Shao repeated. "Thanks to you I'm an officer down, and about to engage in the battle that will decide our fate! How could you have been so reckless?"

Zhen Ji's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in pure shock, then her features hardened, her face became cold, and her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Zhen Ji would be an assassin. Even Yuan Xi was cowering. "The battle is not my fault! And let's not forget that your son antagonised me." Zhen Ji pointed out.

"You let him!"

"NO!" Zhen Ji shouted. "YOU let him. I didn't hear you telling him not to insult and humiliate me in front of my peers. You only objected when I challenged him to a duel, because you knew I'd win. And now I have, maybe you'll listen to my suggestion."

"Do not raise your voice at me Zhen Ji, you may be my son's wife but you are still required to show me the respect I deserve."

"Will you listen to my suggestion or not?" Zhen Ji knew that she was overstepping the boundaries, but she also knew that if she was extremely careful she could get away with it, as she had in the past.

"You are on very thin ice Zhen Ji. Ice which is quickly cracking. This suggestion had better be excellent, or your head will adorn the spike above the drawbridge for your insolence." Yuan Shao sat down and motioned for Zhen Ji to take the floor.

"Well, Dong Zhuo has been assassinated. The only threat to Cao Cao bigger than us." Zhen Ji began.

"We already know that!" Yuan Tan interrupted.

"If you would be so kind as to shut up I will get to things you don't know." Zhen Ji reprimanded him. "Although Dong Zhuo has been killed, his army has not."

"So?" Yuan Tan interrupted again.

"So," Zhen Ji answered, "Cao Cao will still want to wipe out the army, which is led by Lu Bu." All the generals flinched at the name of the fiercest warrior in all the land. "If we can convince Cao Cao to ally with us we can wipe out this army together. Thus saving our skins."

"One thing you overlooked. Cao Cao wants to kills us, not dine with us." Yuan Tan was making this a little habit.

"Well, if we were to give him something, he may change his mind about that." Yuan Shao was looking at her perplexedly.

"And what could we give him?"

"Think for a minute. What do we have, and no longer need?"

"You mean…"

"Why not? Give them the Qiaos. Although we need to give them one before the battle and one after, or they may just take them and then lay siege to the castle."

"Zhen Ji," Yuan Shao said, standing up, "you may keep your head, this time. You heard what the lady said. Make the preparations to dispatch one of the Qiaos to Wei. Zhen Ji, you will accompany the prize. No one can convince a man like you can." Yuan Shao was still clearly annoyed, but also relieved to have a plan for the upcoming battle. The other generals, however, weren't as happy. They were whispering to each other about the idiocy of the idea, how it wouldn't work, and how they would all lose and be captured, or killed. Or both.

"Thank you my lord." Zhen Ji curtseyed low as Yuan Shao walked past her and out of the room.

She stood up as Yuan Tan was about to walk past her.

"Ladies first." Yuan Tan said sarcastically.

Zhen Ji smiled at him. "Pearls before swine." She retorted, walking coolly out of the room.

"First my arm, now my concubine. Zhen Ji, I will repay you for this, if it's the last thing I do on this earth." Yuan Tan hadn't realised he'd been thinking out loud. And it wasn't until he heard the other generals murmur their agreement that he was aware of the fact.

Yuan Xi walked up to his brother, and stood inches away, so their noses were almost touching. "If you even think about planning to kill my wife I will skin you alive and feed you to the wolves outside the fortress."

"You would choose your treacherous wife over your own flesh and blood?" Yuan Tan was taken aback.

"If any harm should befall my wife, you'll find out." Yuan Xi turned and walked out after his wife.

Outside the room, underneath the window, just out of sight, sat an auburn haired woman. "They should really learn to keep their voices down." Tong Xia chuckled. "Ji would love to hear about this."


	10. Into Battle I: Murderous Thoughts

Heya people, sorry for the hugely massive gap in updates, but I fear life being a bitch got in the way. Loads of things have happened, mainly college exams, and other personal stuff. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others, but I don't think it worked. Anyhoo, enjoy, and R&R people!

* * *

The huge stone archway loomed before them in the distance. Zhen Ji sat in an ornate carriage, with a shackled Da Qiao opposite. Flanking the carriage on the left side were Guan Yu and Zhang He, with Yuan Xi and Tong Xia on the right. Zhen Ji was watching as the archway got bigger as they approached.

"We're almost there." She said softly.

"Could you loosen the shackles a little? They're cutting into my wrists." Da Qiao said, inspecting the red line marring her pale wrist.

I'm sorry, Da, but I can't. If I did Yuan Xi would know, and he'd suspect." Zhen Ji moved next to the older Qiao and examined her bonds. "But… I suppose I could if they were cutting off the circulation to your wrists." Zhen Ji began to loosen the bonds around Da Qiao's wrists.

"Thank you." Zhen Ji moved back to her seat and began looking out of the window again. An awkward moment of silence passed before Da Qiao said nervously; "What's going to happen to me in Wei?" more to keep the conversation going than to actually find out what was in store for her.

"Nothing, because I'm going to stay with you, as will my husband. We will join up with the rest of the Yuan army on the battlefield. Although I am going to command Wei forces, naturally."

"But am I going to go into battle with you?" asked Da Qiao.

"Of course you are!" Zhen Ji said, as if it was blindingly obvious, "that's where we will meet with Xiao. She will be with Yuan Shao, and she will be given to Wei after the battle is over. You will be with me because none of the Wei officers would trust you with anyone else. Apart from maybe Xiahou Dun. He's 29 and still doesn't have a wife you know. I don't know why though. He seems nice enough."

Da Qiao smiled, and then laughed softly.

"What?" Zhen Ji asked.

"That's what I said about Sun Ce when we first met."

"And what are you implying?"

"Nothing." Giggled Da Qiao.

* * *

"We're almost there." Zhang He murmured.

"You're not scared, are you?" Guan Yu said, smirking.

"Of course I'm not scared. I just don't want to do it. This is cowardly." Zhang He snapped.

"It is the only way we're going to kill him. Wu is still recovering from their assault on Liu Biao."

"Sun Jian was killed, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Answered Guan Yu. "Wu are still recovering. And Lu Bu is about to be annihilated."

"As is Yuan Shao." Zhang He muttered. He then looked at Guan Yu, who seemed puzzled. "Do you not know what Zhen Ji is planning?" Zhang He smirked.

"No. Would you care to enlighten me?" was Guan Yu's calm reply.

"Why certainly. Lady Zhen Ji is going to make sure Yuan Shao's forces are worn out during the battle and then she is going to kill him and Yuan Xi, with the help of the Wei forces."

"Don't they realise?"

"Not at all. They think she is back on their side. Her husband over there is willing to die for her. At least, that's what he told his brother."

"How do you know all this?" Guan Yu asked in amazement.

"I have quite reliable sources." Zhang He replied, a coy smile playing at his lips, and a quick glance at the female riding opposite him, next to Yuan Xi.

* * *

"Tong Xia?"

"Huh?" Tong Xia was suddenly aware of her name being called. She looked in the direction of the voice calling her.

"That's the third time I've called your name." Yuan Xi smiled.

"I'm sorry my lord, I was lost in thought."

"You were looking so serious. Lighten up."

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to be so serious." Tong Xia's mind started drifting again. She hadn't been able to get Zhen Ji alone since the duel with Yuan Tan. And she had so much to tell her. But how could she put this into words?

Tong Xia realised she was frowning again and she shook her head to clear it. She would deal with all that later. Right now she had other stuff to think about, they were almost at the gates.

* * *

"Here they come brother. Try not to make as much of a fool of yourself as you did last time." Xiahou Yuan was still reprimanding his brother for his stupidity in challenging Zhen Ji to a duel.

"I didn't make a fool of myself."

"You just made Lord Cao Pi angry enough to punish you by sending you on a raid of the forest." Xiahou Yuan chuckled.

"It was not a raid. He sent me out to investigate-"

"On your own in a forest full of bears, wolves, tigers and other man-eating animals. Do you not think he was trying to tell you something?" Xiahou Yuan was now staring straight at the fast approaching carriage.

"Oh, you mean the fact that he wants me dead for insubordination? I knew that. But I'm in the service of his father, our cousin. And if he forgets for one moment that I am his uncle and therefore deserve his respect, then I will-" Xiahou Dun's rant was cut short by the gate captain calling to them that the carriage was arriving.

The pair fell silent as the carriage, along with the officers at either side, stopped just inside the gate. The brothers dismounted, as did the other officers. Yuan Xi opened the carriage door and helped his wife down.

Zhen Ji thanked Yuan Xi, and as he moved forward to kiss her cheek, Xiahou Dun thought he saw her spine stiffen, and was that flashing expression on her face revulsion? He shook his head to clear it and walked forward with his brother to welcome their guests.

* * *

Tong Xia saw all the officers walk forwards, and she hung back. Now was the time to act. She jumped silently into the carriage and before Da Qiao could look up she had been freed of her shackles.

"Da, listen to me, we only have a few seconds, I need you to jump out of the carriage and run into the capital as fast as you can."

"What? Why?" Da Qiao was confused.

"Just do it, I'll explain later. I promise, just go!" Tong Xia pushed Da Qiao slightly, and Da jumped out of the carriage, landing gracefully, and took off into the capital centre.

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan let out cries of surprise in unison. "She's getting away!" They shouted and started sprinting after Da Qiao. All officers followed suit, but Zhen Ji stopped, suddenly aware of one important fact.

"What do you need to tell me?" Zhen Ji asked the figure behind her.

"Zhang He knows about our plan." Tong Xia braced herself for the verbal onslaught she was expecting.

"How did he find out and what is his price?" Zhen Ji asked calmly.

"After your duel I cleaned your flute and returned it to your room. I walked in and there was a person with flowing black hair stood by the window. I thought he was you so I told him what I heard while I was out. And I also asked him how it affected the plan and how the plan was going. I didn't realise it was him until it was too late."

"What is he asking for to keep him quiet?"

"He and Guan Yu are going to assassinate Cao Cao at the victory feast after the battle. If you don't help him he will reveal your plan to Yuan Shao."

"I suppose we'll have to help him then." Zhen Ji was acting way too calm. "Now let's go get Da before she's killed."

Zhen Ji and Tong Xia jumped onto their horses and rode after the other officers.

* * *

Da Qiao had soon been caught by Xiahou Dun. They had shackled her and taken her to the castle, locked her up and in the following weeks preparations were made for war. Zhen Ji was given 25,000 men to command. All generals were giving their troops the morale-boosting speeches before they rode into battle.

"This battle will be difficult. We are dealing with the mighty Lu Bu and his scheming strategists, which is why I need your full support. You must all obey my orders without question or hesitation." Zhen Ji was standing before her troops, moving her arms dramatically to emphasise her points.

"When I say run, what do you do?"

"Run!" came the reply, although it was clear that less than 5,000 were taking her seriously.

"That wasn't loud enough!" Zhen Ji turned to see Cao Pi addressing her troops. "Again. When Lady Zhen Ji says run, what do you do?"

"RUN!" Came the unanimous reply.

"When she orders you to sleep, what do you do?"

"SLEEP!"

"You, in the front there," Cao Pi walked up to a soldier in the front row. "If Lady Zhen Ji orders you to take my head, what do you do?"

"I take your head, sir!" came the reply.

"Good. That's better!" He turned to Zhen Ji. "I think they will be better now. You just have to know which buttons to push."

"As you do with most things, my Lord." Zhen Ji retorted innocently, her head bowed.

"Your wit is sharp and your tongue venomous." Cao Pi said, almost admiringly.

"When they are essential for daily survival, they are quickly sharpened." Zhen Ji looked into Cao Pi's eyes.

Cao Pi chuckled. "May I never need to face you in verbal combat. I fear I would be slain as I was when we duelled."

"I couldn't beat you twice in a row. That would be shameful for one such as yourself to be beaten by a woman." Zhen Ji turned to mount her horse. "By your leave, my Lord, I will ready my troops in preparation for the march."

"I shall see you on the battlefield, Zhen Ji. Just don't finish them off without me."

Zhen Ji mounted her horse, and turned to Cao Pi. "As you wish, Cao Pi."

Cao Pi's eye's widened slightly. She was really something. She was bold enough to address him by name, in front of 25,000 men. That settled it. Cao Pi had to make her his wife. Yuan Xi was going to die.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the latest instalment, and as college is now out for summer I will be able to post more often! R&R 


	11. Into Battle II: Attempted Assassinations

Heya people, another chapter done! Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review, thanks! And thank you to Darkmoonflute288, Malz, Cassandra, Musou, Shangxiang10, Crirawen, LoopyPooky, Touga, Guan, Sakura Loire, Blackangel04, Cenasgirl456 andreymysterio619 for all the feedback you've given me!

* * *

"My Lord, the battle has already started. Tell each of your officers to leave 10,000 men in reserve. Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He and Guan Yu should go to aid Yuan Shao, Yuan Tan and escort Yuan Xi to his troops in the east of the field. Xu Zhu, Cao Ren and Xu Huang should go aid the officers to the west and Xiahou Dun, You and I should go straight ahead." Zhen Ji had rode up to Cao Pi to remind him of the plan. 

"And what of Da Qiao?" Asked Cao Pi, eying the girl suspiciously. "Are you sure it's wise to let her fight? She might try to escape."

"She won't, she's given me her word, and I trust her." Dropping her voice, she added, "And what else can we do? I personally don't trust one of the great beauties of China with a group of soldiers."

Cao Pi grimaced. "I see your point. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"As you wish Cao Pi."

"If you insist upon being informal you could at least use my Pinyin name."

"As you wish, Zihuan." Zhen Ji watched Cao Pi's eyes widen as his expression faltered. He wasn't expecting that. She smiled and rode back to her troops.

"Reserve troops wait here. The rest of you, prepare to march." Zhen Ji turned her horse around and rode up to Da Qiao and Tong Xia.

"You two ready?" Zhen Ji asked, looking from one to the other. They both gave curt nods. "Let's go then! Troops, FORWARD!" Zhen Ji took off into the battle, leaving the rest of the Wei army to receive their instructions from Cao Pi.

As her men engaged the enemy in battle, Zhen Ji ignored the troops, only blocking attempts to kill her or throw her from her saddle. The only thing on her mind was the side quest she had to embark on, to save yet another soul. She spurred her horse on, her eyes narrowed in determination, seeking her target.

"What are you doing?" Tong Xia demanded, riding up next to Zhen Ji.

"Where are we going?" Da Qiao asked, riding up the other side.

"We are going to find Diao Chan. She is going to be killed-"

"And so she should be, she's the enemy's mistress!" Tong Xia cut in.

"But it's her own army that's going to kill her!" Zhen Ji continued, as if uninterrupted.

"NO!" Da Qiao screamed and veered left. Her sister had been surrounded and although she was fighting superbly, she was losing the battle. Da Qiao tugged on her horse's reins but didn't wait for the beast to stop. She manoeuvred herself into a crouching position on the saddle, then launched off and landed gracefully next to her sister. Wordlessly, they stood back to back, killing soldiers as they tried to engage them in combat.

"We should help them!" Tong Xia shouted.

Even though she developed strong feelings towards the Qiaos, Zhen Ji knew she couldn't deter from her quest. She had faith in the skills of both the Qiaos and her bodyguard. "You go; I need to find Diao Chan!"

"Will you be alright alone?"

"Yes, help the Qiaos."

"As you wish." Tong Xia turned around to help the girls.

Zhen Ji rode on, searching, until her eyes came to rest on the lithe figure of the songstress. Zhen Ji leapt off her horse, which stopped as soon as it felt its rider depart. She cut her way through the soldiers, hitting, kicking, punching and slapping soldiers out of her way effortlessly towards the songstress.

"Diao Chan, I request an audience with you!" Zhen Ji shouted when she was within earshot. At this the soldiers around the two women stopped fighting each other, moving back behind their respective general.

"You are my enemy, why should I grant your request?" Diao Chan's usually soft voice was surprisingly hard and cold.

"Your men are planning to kill you because your influence on Lu Bu is too great!"

Diao Chan wasn't expecting that. She momentarily faltered. A sergeant saw his opportunity and ran for the songstress. He never reached his destination. As he was about to plunge his sword into the songstress Zhen Ji stabbed him in the back of the neck with the sharp mouthpiece of her flute. She gave the rest of her troops a glare that challenged them to try anything like that again. She then turned back to Diao Chan and the corpse.

"Did your mother not tell you that it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Zhen Ji asked the corpse of the sergeant she had just killed.

Diao Chan looked from the dead body at her feet to Zhen Ji.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wish to speak to you."

"Speak."

"Lady Diao Chan, it is widely known that your influence led Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu's officers are fearful of your power, and mean to kill you. Their archers are ready to kill you where you stand."

"But it wasn't me who led him to kill Dong Zhuo. I told him repeatedly not to. And Lu Bu loves me; he would never allow them to kill me. He's planning to marry me."

"Lu Bu doesn't know of this plan." Zhen Ji interrupted. "His officers have resorted to treason. That is how much they fear your power within Lu Bu's court."

Diao Chan's head was whirling. This couldn't be true. The generals couldn't plot to kill her behind Lu Bu's back. Lu Bu had to know of the plan if the enemy knows, and if he knew, then that meant… "You lie!" Diao Chan was doing what Zhen Ji was afraid she would do. She didn't believe her.

"I assure you that-"

"Zhen Ji, I challenge you to a duel, you will pay for lying to me!"

"Very well Diao Chan, let us fight." Zhen Ji readied herself as Diao Chan launched at her, maces flying wildly, each attack successfully blocked just in time.

As Zhen Ji and Diao Chan fought, the soldiers, having lost all interest in fighting each other, formed a circle around the pair, eager to see the victor.

Both enchantress and songstress fought fiercely, each attack executed with perfect accuracy, only to be blocked gracefully. They fought as if dancing, and all who witnessed the scene were watching in awe. Zhen Ji had to give Diao Chan credit, she had been taught well. No one had fought this well against her. Diao Chan's maces flew wild and fast, but Zhen Ji had no trouble blocking them with her flute. Zhen Ji kicked at Diao Chan, who blocked the kick and swung a mace at her. She ducked, and thrust her flute towards the songstress' abdomen. Diao Chan blocked this and again swung her maces. Zhen Ji rolled over and leapt to her feet. She then charged Diao Chan, who blocked the attack. Then suddenly an arrow, seemingly from nowhere flew through the air and embedded itself into the ground next to Diao Chan's left foot. Another landed on Zhen Ji's right. They both looked around, the duel forgotten, looking for the archers responsible for the volley which was approaching them.

Both Diao Chan and Zhen Ji made their way forwards, blocking arrows as they walked, both with their weapons and enemy soldiers, slowly but surely making their way towards the archers clad in purple armour, who were situated at the top of a tower on a deserted part of the battle field. As they came into view, Diao Chan faltered, and arrows pierced her left shoulder, right thigh and the ornate flower in her hair, the force of the blow knocking her to the ground. Zhen Ji saw this and, grabbing an unfortunate private, she made her way over to Diao Chan, using the private as a human shield. Zhen Ji stood in front of the screaming Diao Chan, the private in her hands being pumped full of arrows, his screams drowning out those of the songstress as his life left him, whilst she contemplated her next move. Out of the corner of her eye, Zhen Ji saw rapid movement, and she turned her head to see Xiahou Yuan firing arrows in quick succession at the archers.

As she watched in awe the corpse of the private in her hands dropped, exposing her to the few archers left. Three arrows came flying at her, but she noticed too late to block them all. She blocked one, then another, but the third hit its mark, embedding itself into Zhen Ji's lower torso. She dropped to her knees from the pain and impact of the arrow.

"Lady Zhen Ji, are you alright?"

Zhen Ji didn't need to look up to know who was speaking to her. "I have an arrow in my stomach, I couldn't be better." Zhen Ji retorted, her voice filled with biting sarcasm as she had just been shot and was in no mood for stupid questions. She felt strong hands on either side of her rib-cage helping her stand. She let out a cry as she was gently forced to stand upright. She looked into the eyes of her helper, and noticed something flying towards them.

"Dun, look out-" As Zhen Ji said this Xiahou Dun let go of her and turned around. She fell back onto her knees, taking in a sharp breath as she did so, and heard a sickening sound of an arrow embedding itself into a soft, moist place, followed moments later by loud cursing, and a few seconds later she felt a warm, gooey liquid hit her head. As she looked up slowly, the sight she saw chilled her to the bone. Xiahou Dun stood before her, his face twisted in pain and anger, his left eye gouged out, blood spurting from the empty socket, and Xiahou Dun putting the eye into his _mouth_. She then felt a strong pair of hands lift her up. She looked at her saviour and said one thing to him before she passed out.

"Help Diao Chan…"


	12. Into Battle III: Recovery Missions

Heya guys, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but I've been trying to get the next chapter of my KH fic done, but it's not going too well. But hey, at least I got this one done. I know I keep saying I'll get the next chapter done quicker, but this time I will.Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

"You, sergeant!" Xiahou Yuan barked. 

"Yes sir?"

"Go and get help. We need the two closest generals. And go back to the base and get a body cart; we need to get the injured back. Hurry."

"Brother, I can ride, and Guan Yu can carry Zhen Ji." Xiahou Yuan cursed under his breath at his brother for interrupting him.

"And how do we carry Diao Chan back?"

"We're taking her?"

"Yes, she will be of great use to us." He turned back to the sergeant. "Now get going!"

"Yes sir!" And with that the sergeant hurried off to get help. Xiahou Yuan then turned and rushed over to where Zhen Ji was being cradled by Guan Yu.

"How is she?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"She's passed out. There's no way of knowing how badly she's injured at this point. We need to get her to a physician.(healer)" Guan Yu said. He then laid Zhen Ji down gently, before putting his thumb and middle fingers into his mouth and whistling. As he picked Zhen Ji up again he heard his steed approaching.

"Brother, how's your eye?" Xiahou Yuan asked, daring to look over at his brother.

"It hurts like hell. At least it's stopped bleeding." Xiahou Dun had picked up his Kirin Fang and was practicing swinging it, trying to get used to only having the use of one of his eyes.

"How is your vision?"

"I won't be fighting for a while." Xiahou Dun gave up trying to perfect his moves, as he knew there was no chance of him fighting.

Diao Chan's men were in a state of confusion. Their instincts told them to fight Zhen Ji's men, but they had just seen their commander shot by their allies. The generals were using this to their advantage, moving as fast as possible. Suddenly there was a huge cry from behind them. They all turned to see Yuan Shu leading an army of 20,000 men.

"The enemy's reinforcements are here!" Xiahou Dun cursed.

"Where's that stupid sergeant?" Xiahou Yuan yelled at no-one in particular.

Diao Chan's confused men then decided to attack. They ran at Yuan Shu's men and began fighting them, trying to keep them away from Diao Chan.

"What the hell…" Guan Yu watched as Diao Chan's men fought alongside their enemies to keep their allies from Diao Chan.

"Their confused," Xiahou Yuan explained, "they saw their own archers attack Diao Chan, so they think that she's defected or something."

"Then we need to take advantage of this." Guan Yu mounted his horse. "I'm going after that sergeant. He must have been killed." Guan Yu took off, Red Hare flying across the battlefield.

"Brother, look after the women." Xiahou Yuan instructed as he ran into the thick of the battle, decimating enemies with his Ogre Rod.

The fighting troops formed a circle around the two unconscious women, and Xiahou Dun stood by them, his Kirin Fang ready to slice off the head of any unfortunate soldier.

Suddenly the circle parted, and As Xiahou Dun prepared for an attack, Guan Yu, Zhang He and Xu Huang entered the circle, which closed immediately. The three officers dismounted and Red Hare turned around, and Xiahou Dun saw the body cart.

Wordlessly, Guan Yu picked up Diao Chan, and Xiahou Dun walked over and picked up Zhen Ji, taking her over to the cart and laying her down, before getting on and kneeling next to her, so he could use his sword to defend them should a soldier get close.

"Xu Huang, go and get Xiahou Yuan and catch up with us." As Xu Huang turned to go, Guan Yu spoke to Zhang He. "Get on the cart, Xiahou Dun is in no state to protect anyone, even himself."

"I'm not helpless!" Xiahou Dun shouted angrily from the cart.

"You've lost 1/5th of your sight, but all of your depth perception. You will be useless at fighting until you're properly trained. Put down your sword and make sure Zhen Ji and Diao Chan stay alive." Guan Yu turned away and as Zhang He got onto the cart, it started to move. Guan Yu broke out of the circle and just started slaying soldiers right left and centre.

There was a reason they called Guan Yu the God of war, and Zhang He had just found it, he thought watching Guan Yu with awe. 'There's no way I'm going to just sit here while he gets to fight. There's no way any soldiers are going to get anywhere near this cart.' Zhang He thought. He then saw a group of soldiers running towards the cart from behind. Guan Yu was too busy fighting up front to notice, so Zhang He jumped off the cart and waited for the troops to get to him. He then began hacking at the soldiers with grace, executing each deadly move with certain finesse.

When Zhang He turned, he saw the cart was further away than he thought. He turned to run to the cart when he sensed a soldier behind him. He looked around just in time to see Xu Huang's Annihilator slice the head off the soldier.

"Thank you." Zhang He said, smiling at Xu Huang. "You took your time, I was wondering if I'd be all on my own here."

"Shut up and get back to the cart." Xu Huang said.

* * *

Guan Yu couldn't keep up this pace for much longer. Swinging Blue Dragon around this much took it all out of him. He glanced back and saw Xu Huang, Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan only just managing and smiled to himself. He was still the God of War. He turned back and saw what he was looking for; a gate. He whistled to Red Hare and motioned for the steed to follow him. He then turned and headed towards the gate, hacking and slashing as he went. 

His strength was dwindling. He was starting to slow down. The enemies were starting to slow him down. The gate was so close… He wasn't going to make it…

"You're getting slow in you're old age, War God."

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhh!" Guan Yu let out a deafening cry as he swung Blue Dragon with all his might, sending parts of soldiers everywhere. "Watch your tongue, Zhang He, or you won't have it for long."

"Ha!" Zhang He exclaimed with a smirk as he cut through the enemy soldiers. "Well if I'm to lose my tongue then I'd better make good use of it while it's still attached."

"Not another word until we're through that gate." Zhang He knew exactly how to irritate Guan Yu, and Guan Yu was easily annoyed on the battlefield.

"Is that an order, Guan Yu?" Zhang He was purposefully annoying Guan Yu.

Guan Yu was crazily lashing out at the poor soldiers in his way, slicing and stabbing and cutting parts off the unfortunate troops. Zhang He made sure he stayed out of reach of the huge weapon wielded by Guan Yu.

As they reached the gate, Guan Yu turned to the officers behind him.

"Xu Huang, go to Yuan Shao and Zhang He, go to Cao Pi. Tell them to return to camp. Xiahou Yuan, take your brother and the ladies to the main camp, get the physician to treat them." And before any of the generals could object he took off into the thick of the battle, slashing wildly.

Zhang He turned and took off, as did Xu Huang. Xiahou Yuan got onto the cart to help his brother tend to the women as Red Hare pulled them safely back to the camp.


	13. Allegiances

Beauty. Grace. Finesse. Deadly accuracy. These words all described the fighting of the two Qiao sisters as they hacked and slashed through the mass of soldiers, helped by the woman he had never seen before. They were quite skilled, and already he could see that this would be quite difficult, especially if the rumours were true. He rode forward, smiling as he heard the gasps from the soldiers.

"Its-its-its…… LU BU!" The enemy soldiers were turning to run, and even his soldiers were stopping to watch.

Tong Xia and the Qiao sisters stopped and stared.

"Shame on you all!" The younger Qiao cried after the retreating soldiers. She then turned to face the massive Lu Bu, who was dismounting and lifting his Sky Piercer. "So you're Lu Bu. I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"I know what you mean sister," Da said, walking forward to join her sister. "I was expecting so much more and I can't help feeling a little… disappointed." Tong Xia hung back, watching the scene unfold. Lu Bu didn't even acknowledge her. They just carried on as if she wasn't there.

Lu Bu knew they were trying to antagonise him, and it wasn't working. He sneered at them. "You really think I'll be goaded by the words of little girls? You should be at home with your parents. Which reminds me. How is the great Qiao Xuan?"

"You know full well how he is." Da Qiao's nostrils flared in anger. Their father's passing had been a big event. He had been a great, kind and generous man, known by many, hated by few.

"Yes, his passing was a sad event. His distraught daughters were said to be devastated. I wonder how they are now." Lu Bu continued.

"Leave our father out of this!" Xiao Qiao raised her fans, preparing to launch at Lu Bu when the horn sounded the retreat. Both Qiaos stopped, surprised.

"I guess you girls are out past your curfew. Run along now, back to camp." Lu Bu smirked. "Wouldn't want the men to get worried."

"Don't think this is over!" Xiao Qiao said, turning round to run.

"We will be back to finish this!" Da Qiao also turned and ran.

Tong Xia threw a dirty look at Lu Bu, and then followed the two girls.

Lu Bu watched the three girls run off, smiling to himself. Fighting them would be fun, capturing them would be even better. But the best thing of all would be watching them slave away in the castle. He turned, mounted his steed and rode back, eagerly awaiting his next meeting with the Qiaos.

* * *

"Lu Bu!" Diao Chan sat bolt straight in her bed, before crying out in pain. Her left shoulder was bandaged, as was her right thigh. After composing herself, the young songstress realised that the room she was in wasn't familiar to her. As she looked around the room, examining it, memories came flooding back. Zhen Ji, the duel, the archers… She was on their side, and they had just opened fire on her. 

"How are you feeling?" Zhen Ji was watching Diao Chan from a chair near the window.

"What happened? Why am I here? What are you planning to do with me?" Diao Chan asked one question after another, her confused thoughts tumbling out of her mouth.

"One question at a time." Zhen Ji wasn't used to being bombarded with questions.

"Why…" Zhen Ji knew what she meant. Why had the archers tried to kill her? Why had her own army turned on her? And why was Zhen Ji helping her?

"I told you why. You have too much power; and they don't like women who have any control. Especially when they are as conniving and deceitful as you." Zhen Ji sat still and spoke calmly, in a low voice.

"How dare you-" Diao Chan started, but Zhen Ji cut her off.

"Did you not hatch a plan to assassinate Dong Zhuo with your adoptive father, Wang Yun? You were supposed to kill Lu Bu too, but I don't think you counted on falling in love with the brute-" It was Zhen Ji's turn to be interrupted.

"He's not a brute! He's kind and gentle and loving. He's only a monster on the battlefield. But he can be tender and sweet." Diao Chan was hot with anger, her cheeks red and a fire in her light eyes. "you wouldn't understand. He's not himself when he's fighting, or maybe that's when he truly is himself, I'm not sure." Diao Chan's voice became softer, more wistful. "He seems so strong and fierce and… untouchable. And he has such power-" Diao Chan was interrupted by the door opening and three men walking in, their long hair flowing behind them. Cao Pi was flanked by Zhang He on his left, and Xiahou Dun on his right. They stayed back as Cao Pi approached Zhen Ji. She inclined her head to acknowledge him, and he bowed.

"Lady Zhen Ji, how are you feeling?" Cao Pi asked.

"Like I've been shot in the stomach by an arrow, Zhen Ji retorted, glancing over at the other two men. Her eyes returned to Cao Pi as she continued, "The physician says I was hit by a faulty arrow. The head had snapped off before it hit me, so apart from a few splinters I'm okay."

"And the prisoner?" Cao Pi didn't even bother looking at Diao Chan.

"The prisoner has a name and rank that deserves a little respect." Zhen Ji saw Cao Pi's eyes widen as Diao Chan reprimanded him.

"The prisoner is also impertinent and insufferable, and she seems to lack the understanding of her current situation." Cao Pi still did not look at her.

"THE prisoner also happens to be MY prisoner," Zhen Ji interjected, "so I believe that I make the decisions as to how she is treated." Cao Pi started to talk but Zhen Ji raised her hand to silence him. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched in fury. "Therefore, you need to treat my prisoner with the respect her position entitles her to."

Cao Pi stared daggers at Zhen Ji, and she held his gaze, neither flinching nor backing down. Cao Pi reluctantly gave in. "Of course," he said grudgingly, turning to Diao Chan and bowing. "forgive me my lady, I was being coarse and uncivilised."

"I was expecting worse. You are forgiven." Diao Chan watched as Cao Pi gave Zhen Ji a last, lingering dirty look and departed, his fists clenched and his jaw set.

"He's not happy." Zhang He was the first to speak.

Not happy? He's furious!" Xiahou Dun sounded positively gleeful. He turned to Zhen Ji. "Beware, my lady, for when Cao Pi doesn't vent his fury, he's plotting to get back at you in a very nasty way."

"I can handle him." Zhen Ji stood slowly. She was walking over to her bed when she heard the raised voices of the Qiaos and Tong Xia.

"Ji!" Tong Xia burst through the door first. "Oh my…" She stopped abruptly, as did the Qiaos as they saw the occupant of the second bed.

"She's our captive." Zhen Ji explained when she saw the looks on the faces of the three girls.

"So that's why the retreat was sounded…" Da Qiao murmured.

"What? The retreat was sounded… Oh no." Zhen Ji got up and walked to the door. She turned. "Tong Xia, I need your help to get to Cao Pi's tent. We need a little talk."

"I'll help you my lady. We haven't finished our little talk." Xiahou Dun walked forward, and before Zhen Ji could argue, he put her arm over his shoulder and encircled her waist. She glared at him, but he looked into her eyes and smiled. She felt her icy glare soften, and to her surprise she smiled back and then started walking, with Xiahou Dun taking most of her weight.

"Are you sure you're okay to help me, with the lack of your left eye?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, shouldn't even be walking."

"I would be in my bed right now but I don't think Cao Cao will be visiting me anytime soon."

"Well he is a very busy man-" Xiahou Dun was interrupted.

"Too busy for the woman his son wants to marry?" Zhen Ji caught the surprised look that flashed across his face. "I'm not totally stupid, I do realise when a man has certain feelings for me." She looked suggestively at Xiahou Dun, who avoided her gaze. "Be warned, Xiahou Dun. You should get to know a woman before you decide to give her your heart, you never know which one is the right one, and which is just a stone cold bitch waiting to lure you to an early death."

Xiahou Dun opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted again.

"Lady Zhen Ji, you should be resting."

Zhen Ji looked round, surprised. She hadn't heard him approach. She hoped he hadn't heard what she had said. "I need to speak with you, my lord. And please forgive me for not bowing, but my current disposition forbids it." Zhen Ji lowered her head in a sign of respect for the Wei leader.

"I was just on my way to see you. We have a few things we need to discuss. But first let us get you back to your bed." Cao Cao started walking off towards the infirmary, leaving Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun to catch up.

* * *

"This is the perfect opportunity to end this battle!" Cao Cao was stood by the window, Zhen Ji was in her bed next to Diao Chan, and the others, who had been joined by Cao Pi, stood nervously by the door. 

"But you can't do that! It's a dirty underhanded sneaky trick!" Zhen Ji snapped.

"My dear, that is what war is all about." Cao Pi looked very smug. This is how he was getting her back. "And you know what they say about Diao Chan. She is more of a threat than Lu Bu."

"I know very well what they say." Everyone turned to the songstress. "The eighteen armies of the confederate lords failed to kill Dong Zhuo. One Diao Chan sufficed." Her voice was filled with malice, yet it was shaking with sadness and hurt. "The couch is her battleground, cosmetics her armour, glances her spear and dagger, frowns and smiles her bow and arrows. With pleasing words and humble phrases she arranges surprise attacks and ambushes."

"A great general to be feared and truly respected." The younger Qiao walked over to stand beside the songstress. "You cannot carry out this plan. It is not respectful."

"And what would you know about respect?" Zhang He sneered.

"A hell of a lot more than you." Tong Xia replied fiercely. "You know nothing of respect, humility or dignity." Tong Xia joined Xiao Qiao by Diao Chan.

"Tong Xia, you will not talk to a commanding officer in that way." Cao Pi reprimanded.

"Tong Xia will talk that way to whomever she has to." Zhen Ji bit back. "And I'm sure Zhang He is capable of speaking for himself."

"You are really starting to annoy me. You think that a woman can-"

"She is no mere woman. She is a general in this army." Xiahou Dun interrupted Cao Pi, to everyone's surprise. "She deserves courtesy and respect, and you will show her such each and every time you address her."

"How dare you talk to your superior in that way!" Zhang He snapped.

"Superior only in rank." Xiahou Dun replied calmly.

"I think Cao Pi has himself a new toy." Zhen Ji remarked slyly.

"I will not have you slander my name!" Zhang He looked positively outraged.

"I would beat you in a duel, but as you can see I'm in no condition to fight." Zhen Ji smiled nastily.

"I'll be glad to fight for you." Everyone turned in surprise. "Whenever you're ready, Zhang He." Da Qiao was staring daggers at him.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" Cao Cao practically laughed. "There will be no need for any fighting whatsoever. I have decided on a plan and it will be carried out. There is nothing further to discuss." Cao Cao walked calmly and carelessly out of the room, followed by a slightly harassed looking Cao Pi.

"Zhang He," Zhen Ji called as he turned to walk out of the room. He turned. "You can have him."

Zhang He raised his hand, preparing to launch at her, but stopped himself. "You've lost another husband to me. I guess that's what happens after they get to know what you're like." Zhen Ji's cold expression faded for an instant and was replaced by a look of hurt and loathing. Then she smiled.

"This is one you're welcome to. Have fun while it lasts. And don't be too loud and obnoxious, because if he were to find out about your little plan, I wonder what he'd do. Run along now Zhang He, follow your master like the dog you are, he's keeping the bed warm for you." Zhang He stormed out of the room, the laughter of five girls ringing in his ears.

"I'll leave you ladies alone to rest." Xiahou Dun left the room after excusing himself.

"What exactly are they planning to do to Diao Chan?" Da Qiao asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"They plan to use me to get Lu Bu to surrender, then they will slaughter his army, then his family right before his eyes, then they will kill me, then finally they will kill him." Diao Chan seemed resigned to her fate.

"No, they won't. They'll get their minions to do it. But Cao Cao will kill Lu Bu, and he'll probably add you to his harem, or Cao Pi will have you." Xiao Qiao said. "I heard them talking about it."

"They cannot honestly think that I will stay in either of their harems! I'll kill myself first." Diao Chan was talking quietly, but with conviction. "If Lu Bu is to die, then I will die by his side."

"It might just come to that." Were Zhen Ji's last words on the subject, as the five girls sat in silence, each thinking of their beloved.


	14. Resignation to Fate

"What did Zhang He mean; you've lost another husband to him?" Diao Chan asked quietly. The three girls had left when the physician came, and they had been alone in silence for a couple of hours.

"Did you hear about the great beauty of Ji that married Yuan Xi?" Zhen Ji asked, with a hint of bitterness.

"Everyone has heard of her." Diao Chan replied.

"It's nice to know I'm almost as famous as you." Zhen Ji said, trying to mask her sadness with playfulness, but failing.

"I'm _in_famous, it's slightly different."

"How?"

"At least the people don't want you killed."

"No, but _I _want me killed. I hate being beautiful! It's like a death sentence. It turns you into a trophy, something for men to brag about, a _possession _to be paraded at parties. It's a curse!" Zhen Ji spat.

"It's not so bad. If I wasn't beautiful I wouldn't have met my love. And I can't picture a life without him."

"So you wouldn't have met Lu Bu. You would have found someone who wanted you for being you."

"He does want me for being me!" Diao Chan snapped.

"How would you know? He hasn't had the chance to meet the real you. See sees the charming, innocent girl who was trapped with a man she hated! The only reason you met him in the first place was because you were plotting to kill him! Do you think he would love you if he knew that?"

"He does know." Diao Chan said in a small voice. "And he does still love me. I told him of my plans soon after I went to Lou Yang. I had to, I couldn't kill him, I was in love." Here the songstress paused. "He loved me so much that he planned to kill Dong Zhuo and take over the army. We were supposed to be together forever. But people couldn't leave us alone! Cao Cao and his stupid army had to try to kill Lu Bu because he's too dangerous! We were going to leave China. His family have already gone! I was supposed to go but I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't, because if I left and he died I… I just couldn't…" Diao Chan broke down in tears.

"You love him that much." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"You would too if you got to know him as I do." Diao Chan managed to stop sobbing, but the tears didn't seem to want to stop.

"At least you found true love. The man I loved only wanted me to add to his harem. I was his first true prize. Zhang He was his second. I suppose the most beautiful woman in Ji wasn't enough for him, he had to have the most beautiful man in Ji as well."

"You and Zhang He are from the same place?"

"Yes, we used to be friends." Zhen Ji snorted sarcastically. "Of all the possible men, why did he have to take the only one I loved?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"So why did one of my closest friends steal the man I loved? Well, it wasn't all him, the palace whore had a go too, but still, why did it have to happen to me?"

"I don't know, some things are a little more difficult to figure out than others. But you will figure it out in the end. Have faith."

There was a lengthy pause, as the two women lay in silence, each thinking.

"You know, for enemies, we seem to be getting along quite well." The songstress remarked.

"Anyone would think we're old friends who haven't seen each other in years." Zhen Ji replied, giggling slightly.

Diao Chan's tone turned sombre. "If we'd met under different circumstances, and at a different time, I'd like to think we could have been friends."

"Well," Zhen Ji said thoughtfully, "I'd like to think we're friends under these circumstances, at this time."

Even though she knew she couldn't be seen by the other woman, Diao Chan let a genuine smile adorn her face. "Thank you." She whispered.

"We can't let them kill you." Zhen Ji said.

"Well, it seems that the only way that Lu Bu and I will be together is in death, so I guess it might be better for us to die."

"You can't seriously want death?"

"I'm not afraid of dying, and you shouldn't be either. No-one should. Death is not something to fear, but it is something to embrace. It is a natural part of life. We are all born to die, it is the only certain thing in life. The only thing I was afraid of was dying alone. But I know that I'll never be alone, so whatever happens, I'm ready. Just please promise me one thing."

"Anything within my power." Zhen Ji said solemnly.

"However I am to be killed; shot by an arrow, stabbed, I would like it to be you who deals the blow. And try to aim for my heart. For when Lu Bu is killed, my heart will break, and nothing physical can compare to emotional pain."

"Why me?" Zhen Ji blurted.

"Because you tried to save me and failed. This will be your second chance. And this time I'm sure you'll succeed."

"I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"If I can be strong, so can you. You can do it, and you must. And you can't let a lowly archer kill the great Diao Chan."

"Oh, so this is a pride thing!" The enchantress attempted to cover up her tears with her playful tone.

"Of course!" Diao Chan also giggled.

"Then I shall do all within my power to grant your final wishes."

Silence descended over the two women once again, and each turned over to face the other, sealing their silent bond of friendship, and trying to rest.

* * *

Zhen Ji's felt herself waking from a deep slumber, and became conscious of the sunlight battering her eyelids. She felt rested, refreshed, and for the first time in weeks, genuinely happy. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright daylight. When she had her eyes fully open, she became aware of Diao Chan sat up in bed writing, with Tong Xia and the two Qiaos sat around her in silence.

"What are you writing?" she asked, her voice was a little croaky from sleeping, as she sat up in bed.

Diao Chan paused and looked over at her. "My last letter to my beloved." A simple, yet deeply profound answer. That one statement, uttered so casually, held within it the total defeat, the sheer resignation of the songstress to her fate.

"Hey there, sleepy head," the younger Qiao said cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while." Zhen Ji tried to clear her head, shaking the remaining tiredness that accompanied just waking out of her head. "So, how are you going to get the letter out of here without detection?"

"She isn't," Tong Xia said emotionlessly, "I am. I'm going to accompany Cao Cao's messenger to the front, and then I'm going to pass him Diao Chan's letter for him to take as well."

"Cao Cao's messenger? He's written to Lu Bu already?"

"Yes. He's stated his terms, either the army surrenders, or Diao Chan is killed. And we all know which outcome he'll prefer."

"I need to talk to Cao Pi. I have a few questions concerning this arrangement. Tong Xia, tell him I request an audience with the Wei heir." Zhen Ji straightened up. "Da, Xiao, would you two please get me my makeup?"

"Sure thing!" The sisters said in unison, before running out to do as requested.

"I shall go and tell _his Highness _right away." Tong Xia also left, leaving the two injured women alone.

"Were you really going to leave China?" Zhen Ji asked hurriedly, for she knew they wouldn't be alone for long.

"Yes."

"What about the army?"

"It was about to be disbanded when we got caught up in this."

"Where were you planning on going? Where in the world would Lu Bu go without fear of being assassinated?"

At this point the two Qiaos came back in, although they paused at the door as they sensed the tension.

"Can you two help me prepare for Cao Pi? And Diao Chan, we need to look decent." Zhen Ji knew that neither of them needed makeup to look good. They both had a natural beauty, which was only enhanced by slight application of mascara, eye liner and a hint of lipstick. Maybe a little blusher to redden their cheeks, but that was it. She used her makeup more as armour, as a mask, and she felt exposed without it.

"I hear that taking a boat ride to a continent people call Africa is quite refreshing. Apparently it's also a good place to keep hidden." Diao Chan said absentmindedly, returning to her letter, but knowing that Zhen Ji knew the meaning behind the remark. The two Qiaos looked at each other as if to ask what they had just walked in on, but both thought better of voicing their unspoken question, focusing instead on preparing the two beauties for their date with destiny.

* * *


	15. True colours

Hey guys, another chapter done. This was quite hard to write, because I know where I need this story to go, but it's getting there that's the problem, and to make things worse, I'm not sure how it's going to go in later chapters so that needs workin out... But anyways you guys don't need to know about my troubles, just read and enjoy, hope you all like it!!

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Cao Pi stood in the doorway, eyeing the girls warily. 

"I did," Zhen Ji remarked, "Da, Xiao, would you two be kind enough to leave us please?"

"Awwww… But…." Xiao whimpered as Da led her out. They closed the door behind them, and after giving each other a knowing look, they raced around the building to eavesdrop from beneath the open window.

"Now, to business. How is the whole Lu Bu capture going to work?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I wouldn't know." Cao Pi replied simply, taking a seat near the bed of Diao Chan.

"I know that both I and my beloved are to die. I would at least like to know how my death is to be arranged." Diao Chan said quietly, looking the Wei heir in the eyes. He stared at her, appearing to be touched by some emotion foreign to his face. His features softened, something unnatural to any of the Cao bloodline, and yet it made him look strikingly handsome. He looked more human somehow.

"Very well." He said, his voice barely audible. Then there was silence. He got up and walked to the window, looking out at the grounds, where the troops, not fighting anymore, were idly lying around, or sparring. He then turned and sat in-between the two beds, with a hand lying idly on the bed of Zhen Ji.

"Lu Bu is to dissolve his army and head to the northern border," Cao Pi explained sullenly, "we will meet him there and hand you back to him, although after you are re-united you are both to be shot by archers." He looked the songstress in the eyes, before casting them down, his next sentence a mere whisper. "I'm sorry."

"This changes our plan slightly." Zhen Ji said to Cao Pi, changing the subject and slightly lightening the atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" Cao Pi turned to face her.

"Well," Zhen Ji paused. Were those tears in his eyes? The sight of this strong beautiful man about to cry moved the enchantress so much that before she knew what she was doing she had reached for the hand on her bed and given it a little squeeze, then just held it gently. At the squeeze Cao Pi looked up at Zhen Ji sharply, she simply smiled back at him in return, as she continued speaking. "What are we going to do about the Yuan family?"

"Well, when we return to Xu Chang to celebrate, we will capture and kill them. They won't expect a thing."

"Well, at least there's one plan that I like the sound of." Zhen Ji said softly.

"Well, I have many pressing issues to attend to, so if you ladies will excuse me…" Cao Pi gave Zhen Ji's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, and He stood and then knelt by Diao Chan's bed. "forgive me, my lady. I really-"

"Lord Cao Pi," Diao Chan interrupted him, "I can't forgive you." Cao Pi's Head jerked up and he had a hurt look in his eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy. "You have done nothing wrong," the songstress continued, and Cao Pi's face softened. "It isn't your fault. Now, your pressing issues…" Cao Pi took Diao Chan's subtle dismissal and stood up and turned to leave. When he was at the door Diao Chan called out to him softly and he turned. "My lord, remember one thing; life never turns out how you want it to. Expect the unexpected."

Cao Pi gave her a slight nod, and he left. Within minutes the Qiaos had burst in and were both talking over each other in loud, quick bursts.

"You can't let them do that-"

"We have to stop them-"

"There must be a way-"

Then both in unison shouted; "It's not FAIR!!!!"

Then they both stood there, by the door, panting heavily, looking from one bed-ridden woman to the other, hoping for reassurance that they would find a way to get Diao Chan out of this situation alive.

"Life is never fair," Diao Chan said softly.

"There's nothing we can do." Zhen Ji told the Qiaos gently. "And pleading with Cao Cao is worthless."

"It seems that my fate has finally caught up with me." Diao Chan whispered.

This seemed to give the Qiaos their breath back, and fresh bursts erupted from them.

"You can't be serious-"

"We're not giving up-"

"We won't let them-"

Then, as before, the last shout was in unison; "There MUST be a way!!" The Qiaos then rushed to Diao Chan's bed, kneeling as close to the head of the bed as they could, Da on the left and Xiao on the right, both crying inconsolably.

"What did I miss?" A voice from the open doorway made Zhen Ji look up.

"I'll explain later," Zhen Ji said as her bodyguard walked over and sat on the end of Zhen Ji's bed, everyone quiet, except for the sobbing of the Qiaos.

* * *

The room was almost bare. A bed and a desk were the only things it contained, apart from the ornate drapes that were the only sign that the room belonged to a high ranking family member. On the bed sat two men, one exquisitely beautiful, with long flowing jet black hair, which he now wore in bangs that framed his pale, flawless face. The other was tanned, with short cropped hair and hazel eyes set in a face marked with small battle scars. The beautiful male was the first to speak. 

"Why have you not yet been to visit the wife you claim to love more than life itself?"

The tanned man sighed heavily. "She loathes me, Zhang He. She can't stand the sight of me. I'm doing what she wants me to do. I'm staying away."

"But if you continue to stay away, the other generals are going to try to take her from you."

"You talk about her as if she's a prize to be won. Besides," Yuan Xi continued, his voice full of sorrow, "if you truly love someone, you have to know when to let them go."

"You also realise that if another man were to win her heart, she would have to be a mistress, for while a man can have many wives, a woman can only have one husband."

"She would never be another man's mistress."

"Then you must die for her to marry again."

Then, wiping away tears, Yuan Xi said the last thing Zhang He expected. "I always told her I would give her anything within my power. And all she wanted was my love and affection. All she wanted was that I be with her, and only her. I broke my promise. My heart is already broken. A blade couldn't do anymore damage than I have already done." He composed himself and stood. "Now if you will excuse me, my wife has been injured, and I want to see how well she is recovering."

* * *

"At last my husband comes to see me." Zhen Ji said, her tone bored, pointedly looking away from the man stood in the doorway. 

"I won't stay long. Just long enough to say that I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I've undoubtedly caused you. All I want is your happiness, and if that means letting you go, then so be it."

Zhen Ji's head turned sharply to stare at the resigned man. She was used to seeing him being strong, powerful and uncaring. She never saw this side of him. She then realised that her jaw had dropped. She closed her mouth, but then opened it to speak, and found her voice was no higher than a whisper.

"You can't let me go. The only way we can be free of each other is if one of us dies."

"I know" Yuan Xi sighed, and walked over to kneel by her bed. He pulled his dagger out of its sheath and laid it on the table by her bed. Zhen Ji's jaw dropped again, and this time she didn't bother to try and close it. "When you want to be free of me, you know what to do. I won't try to stop you. You deserve better than me. You need what I can't seem to provide. And if you truly love someone, you need to know when to let them go." He stood and turned to leave.

"Why now?" Zhen Ji burst out before she could think to stop herself. "Why is it now that you decide to prove you love for me? And where was this affection when we were married?"

Yuan Xi turned, and smiled sadly. "You never truly appreciate what you have until it's gone." And with that he walked out.

Zhen Ji was left feeling hurt, sad, and extremely angry all at the same time. All she had wanted was his love, yet now she had it, why did it make her even more angry? And why did he make such a grand display of it?

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Screaming was all Zhen Ji could do to let out her emotions. And scream she did. Wave after wave of powerful emotions pushed themselves out through her vocal chords. Within minutes a crowd of generals were by her door. The first to arrive was Tong Xia, with the two Qiaos in tow. She ran straight to Zhen Ji and tried to placate her. In the end all she could do was pull her close and hang on to her while she let everything out that had been building up for so long. The rest of the crowd consisted of Zhang He and Cao Pi, who recognised the voice and came 'rushing to her aid', the Xiahou brothers, Xu Huang and Guan Yu. None of them knew what was going on, but so powerful was the image before them that even the strongest willed was fighting back tears.

Zhen Ji's screams eventually dies down and turned to sobbing on Tong Xia's shoulder, while the bodyguard stroked her mistress' hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear. The Qiaos then took charge and hustled all the officers out, except for Zhang He, Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun, who all refused point blank to leave.

Diao Chan had been silent throughout this whole scene, watching Zhen Ji with tear-filled eyes. As Zhen Ji quietened, she spoke. "Life never turns out the way you need it to."

At this Zhen Ji looked towards the songstress, smiled sadly and nodded. She then untangled herself from Tong Xia and moved her legs over the side of the bed. As she made a move to stand, Tong Xia moved to help her.

"I'm fine!" Zhen Ji said, more sharply than she intended to, but that couldn't be helped. "I need to do this on my own." AN with that Tong Xia fell back, and all assembled watched as Zhen Ji showed them all why she was once the most feared and respected general in the Yuan army. The resilience that she exuded was almost overpowering. She stood up straight, her head held high, and she slowly walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tong Xia asked tenderly.

"The one place she needs to be." Diao Chan answered as Zhen Ji walked out the door.

* * *

Wow, all that drama, it will all hopefully be explained next chapter. If you liked this chapter, show your appreciation and review!! 


	16. Belated Realisations

Hey guys, another chapter down, I'm finally getting past all the blocks in this story. I now know how it's going to go from here, so writing the next few chapters should be a breeze. Sorry for taking so long with this one, but it was the most difficult chapter to date. Enjoy!

* * *

There were three places Zhen Ji could go now. She had a choice to make, and she knew it was vital that she made the right one. But for the first time in her life she was confused. What should she do? Her head was telling her one thing, her heart another. She had followed her heart once before, and that was the reason she was in her current situation. She stopped walking to consider her options. Then, she decided to do the thing she vowed she would never do again. Changing direction, and walking slowly but resolutely, she decided to follow her heart.

* * *

"Why now?" 

Yuan Xi looked up sharply. Zhen Ji stood in the doorway. Her hair was messy, her cheeks lined with black tear streaks where her eyeliner had run, yet she looked so regal that he couldn't help but be in total awe of her.

"Please, sit down." Yuan Xi stood up to help her, but the slight shake of her head stopped him.

"Why now?" She repeated.

"Better late than never." He sighed.

"For you maybe." Zhen Ji shook her head, blinked back tears, and then she chuckled sadly. "You know, just when I thought you couldn't hurt me anymore, you found a new way to break my heart. As if once wasn't enough." And with that she turned and walked as fast as she could.

"Ji!" Yuan Xi called after her, but he knew it was no good. She was never coming back. He walked to the door and watched her retreating. She didn't even look back.

* * *

Once she knew she was out of Yuan Xi's sight, she fell to her knees. She didn't have the energy to do anything else. She was emotionally drained. All she could do was kneel there, crying silently. How long she was there, she didn't know. When she had stopped crying she wiped her eyes, painstakingly stood, and walked back to her bed. She needed to rest. But she must have done something to upset the powers that be, for they had other things in store for her. 

"Ji, where have you been, we've all been looking for you, the Qiaos and Tong Xia are still searching."

"Go to hell!" Zhen Ji didn't have the energy to be nice.

"We're concerned."

"When have you cared about anyone but yourself?" Zhen Ji walked straight past him and kept going, he fell into step beside her easily though.

"You don't mean that."

At this she stopped and turned to face him. Her stomach wound protested at the speed of the turn but she ignored it. "For possibly the first time in my life I mean every word of what I'm saying to you. You backstabbed and betrayed me in the worst possible way. And you then dare to call yourself my friend. Well I must apologise, but I can't stand common whores."

"Then it must be a real effort to look at yourself everyday."

The slap he received knocked him clean off his feet. The sheer force of it was surprising to both of them, fuelled by the emotions Zhen Ji thought she had used up already tonight, but they flared up anew. She looked down at the slender form of Zhang He looking up at her, his jaw dropped in shock, and the cheek she had hit was already glowing red.

"Now that I've put you back in your rightful place with the rest of the dirt in this place, I have other things I need to do." Zhen Ji turned then and resumed walking, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she sped up a little, standing tall and proud, her hand stinging slightly.

* * *

She arrived at her destination quite quickly, and looking a little dishevelled. She normally took great pride in her appearance, but this night was different. She was too drained to care about anything except straightening out her thoughts and calming her heart. 

She knocked tentatively on the door before her, not knowing whether the occupant of the room was awake or if he was even there. The door opened however, and the man before her stood back to let her pass.

"That was quite a display my lady." The Wei heir said slyly, a sarcastic smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Zhen Ji said wearily as she sat down in the nearest chair. "But then, with all the emotions bottled up inside me, I had to do something."

"Yes, although don't you think you would have been happier if you had picked up his dagger and slain him with it?" Cao Pi sat opposite her, looking her right in the eyes.

"No, I don't." Zhen Ji didn't even flinch at the intensity of Cao Pi's stare. "Believe it or not I do love that bastard. Or rather I did. Now I hate him."

"Well I was assuming you hated him. You want him dead, which is why we're all here."

"Yes, it is isn't it? We're all here because I failed to keep my marriage together because I displeased my husband in some way. He couldn't get something from me, so se went elsewhere to get it." Zhen Ji looked away from him then, and over to the window. She hardly recognised the woman she saw in the glass' reflection. She was tired, and for the first time in living memory, she saw the premature wrinkles around her eyes and on her forehead. Her face showed her emotional age. She had been through enough to last her a lifetime. And she wasn't even close to halfway through.

She looked back at Cao Pi, resuming their staring contest. "We can't let Lu Bu and Diao Chan be killed."

"You're not serious!" Cao Pi's eyes widened, and he could hardly keep the surprise out of his voice. "You want to let the most dangerous man in history go free?"

"Yes." Zhen Ji replied calmly. "Before they got caught up in this, they were on the verge of disbanding the army and leaving the country. If you let them go, that's what they'll do. They know they'll never be free here."

"So what? Lu Bu can't live in peace. That man lives for war! He'll be back soon enough. There's no way my father will let him live. And neither will anyone else for that matter. The plan goes ahead. He will die."

"Let him live as your wedding gift to me. Let him live and I will stay with you and be your wife." At this point she began to plead. "I will do anything you require if you let them go."

"Why do you want him to live so badly? Are you planning to join them? Do you plan to build an army with them and take over China?"

"No!" Zhen Ji exclaimed. My one desire was to disappear. But that went wrong when Yuan Shao found me. So here I am. I have no desire to rule China or anywhere else. I have no desire to fight, I detest it-"

"Then why do you fight?" Cao Pi interrupted.

"Because I have to. I'm a woman; I have had to fight for everything I wanted before I married Yuan Xi. And even then I had to fight for the respect of my equals. I even had to fight you go gain my freedom. The only reason people let me talk to them as I do is because they fear me. It's not even respect. They know I'm one of the best fighters, and so they are obliged to listen to me. And the ones that don't fear me let me talk to them as I do because they are enamoured with me. They desire me. That is my curse. To be feared or desired. That is the life of a beautiful woman. That is why I fight. And you only tolerate me because you want me for yourself. I see it in your eyes. I see it even now. If we marry, you will claim me, and after that you will lose interest. You will not keep me because we have intellectual conversations, you will not keep me because you are fond of me, you will keep me because you want everyone in the land to know that you are married to one of the greatest beauties China has ever seen."

Cao Pi was slightly taken aback. He could see what she had been through, but as she rightly said, that was the curse of a beautiful woman, and she should accept it, as all women did. "If you know all this, and detest it so, why do ask me to spare Lu Bu as a wedding gift to you?"

"Because I am willing to go through all of that if you spare them."

"Them? I'm assuming you want us to spare Diao Chan as well?"

"Of course! If you kill Diao Chan Lu Bu will avenge her. You know that. And you know he will keep going until we are all dead."

"Lady Zhen, you know that I cannot grant your request. My father would never agree, and for that matter neither would I. Your price is too high. You can have anything else you desire, but not that."

"Well then my lord," Zhen Ji said, as she stood, "we have nothing more to discuss. After our plan is complete, I will leave with Tong Xia and start a new life for myself."

Cao Pi also stood. "Lady Zhen Ji, you will be my wife. When all this business is over, you will marry me and stay here."

Zhen Ji walked to the door. At the door she turned. "I fought you once to gain my freedom, and I will do it again. And the next time I fight for my freedom, I will not hesitate to deal the lethal blow." And with that, she turned and walked out into the darkness.

* * *

Diao Chan was silent as Zhen Ji climbed back into her bed. And although her eyes were closed, Zhen Ji knew she was awake. 

"I was a fool not to realise I would never be free." Zhen Ji said forlornly.

"We've all been foolish." Diao Chan replied, "I actually believed that Lu Bu and I would make it to Africa to start our new life."

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince Cao Pi to let you and Lu Bu go."

"There's no need to be sorry. You are the only one to show me as much compassion as Wang Yun and Lu Bu. I couldn't have asked for any more. I've accepted my fate. There is nothing more I can do."

"You really believe that nothing can stop you and Lu Bu from dying." Zhen Ji said it more out of pure amazement than the need to state the fact.

"Yes. That is our fate." Diao Chan looked over at Zhen Ji in the darkness, and she knew that the enchantress felt her gaze. "Never stop fighting for what you want, Zhen Ji. Don't end up like me. You deserve better."

"So do you. But it doesn't matter what we deserve, because people seldom get what they deserve. And you may have given up on your situation, but I won't. I refuse to believe that this is what was fated for you."

"Thank you, Zhen Ji. Thank you for being my friend."

"Beautiful women have to stick together. If we don't look out for each other, who will?"

"Who indeed?" Diao Chan asked, as she turned over to sleep, leaving the enchantress to ponder over their situations.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, review. If you didn't like it, review and tell me why. All comments, good or bad are welcome, as long as they are constructive. 


	17. Admitting Defeat

Hey guys, I keep cursing myself because I can never update this fic as fast as I want to. I'm working on the next chapter as I type this so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. If you spot any mistakes let me know.

* * *

"Well, Lady Zhen Ji, it appears that you have almost fully healed. You will need to rest a little longer, but you should be fine to begin training again." 

The physician had come to inspect her patients. Zhen Ji's abdomen had been stitched up when she first came back after sustaining the injury, and she had just had the bandages changed. Soon she would have only a small scar to show for the wound she had received.

The physician looked over Diao Chan's shoulder, then her thigh, changing the bandages, tending to the wounds, and checking them to see how quickly they were healing and how much longer they needed to be tended to.

"Lady Diao Chan, you really should get out of this bed and start walking around. It will help your leg to get used to walking again. And your shoulder will be fine. You may also train, should you wish, but go easy with your shoulder, it isn't fully healed yet."

"Thank you." Diao Chan's voice was soft.

"Yes, thank you." Zhen Ji echoed. The physician stood to leave, and when she was at the door she turned.

"I'll be back soon."

"We look forward to your next visit." Zhen Ji said. Then, as the physician walked out, she turned to her room mate. "Would you care to walk with me?"

"I would be honoured." Was the simple reply.

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were singing as the two beauties walked leisurely through the gardens. They saw a bench and sat down, each lost in their own thoughts. The peace was short lived however, as the two Qiaos spotted them and ran over. 

"Zhen Ji, we've been looking for you everywhere!" The older of the sisters spoke first.

"What is it?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Tong Xia has gone!" Xiao Qiao blurted out.

"What do you mean gone?" Zhen Ji was puzzled.

"She somehow managed to convince Cao Cao and Cao Pi to let her be the messenger to Lu Bu!"

"What?" Zhen Ji gasped.

"She knows what she is doing." Three pairs of eyes turned to Diao Chan. She continued seemingly unaware of the fact. "She probably has a better chance of coming back alive than any of the others."

"I have no doubt that she will return alive," Zhen Ji said resolutely, lowering her voice, "but her going wasn't part of the plan. She was only supposed to slip your letter to the messenger. She was not supposed to take his place."

"Well, you will find out what her reasons were when she returns." Diao Chan stood. "Shall we continue walking?"

Zhen Ji stood and the four girls started walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts once again.

* * *

Lu Bu was pacing in his strategy room, as he had been for the past… he couldn't even remember. It seemed an eternity since he learned why the retreat was sounded as he was about to fight the Qiaos. He had laughed at them foolishly. If only he had known, but how could he have known that Diao Chan would be overpowered and captured? She was one of the most skilled fighters he had ever seen. Even he had trouble defeating her when they trained together. 

"RARGH!" Lu Bu let out another frustrated cry. He massaged his temples in an effort to stop the headache he knew was coming on. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. Hadn't he informed everyone that anyone who disturbed him would live to regret it? "What!" He shouted at the door.

The door opened and a peon looked at him timidly.

"You had better have a good reason for interrupting me." Lu Bu said as he advanced on the peon.

"The enemy has sent a messenger. She is here to see you sir."

She? Lu Bu paused at this. Surely they wouldn't have sent one of the Qiaos with the message, and Zhen Ji was injured, so she wouldn't have been allowed to come.

"Show her in." Was all Lu Bu said as he walked over to his huge ornate chair and sat down. He was not at all prepared for the vision that walked in and knelt before him. Auburn hair framed the delicate features of a tanned face, resting on small shoulders covered in purple armour. He stared at her, slightly confused. She seemed familiar, yet he could not remember where he had seen her before.

"I have a message from Lord Cao Cao." The girl said, still kneeling and looking at the floor.

"Then bring it over here!"

She did as commanded, getting up and walking over to him and handing him the letter. By this time most of his generals had assembled, knowing something important was about to happen.

Lu Bu read the letter, throwing it onto the table and looking up at the messenger with a glare that spelled imminent doom. He walked over to Gao Shun and pulled his sword from it's sheath, before turning and advancing.

"Lord Lu Bu, if you kill me I won't be able to tell you how well Lady Diao Chan is recovering."

Lu Bu stopped in his tracks, sword raised, a look of total surprise on his face. "Diao Chan is recovering? She's alive??"

"Yes my Lord, she is alive and recovering quite well. And she is dealing with the betrayal better than most." She looked round the room as she said this, looking for any sub-conscious reactions from the generals.

"Betrayal?? What do you mean?" Lu Bu Advanced a few more paces, sword still raised.

"Did you not know? It was your own archers that attempted to kill Diao Chan-"

"YOU LIE!" Lu Bu advanced on her, and then it hit him. He stopped again. "YOU! You were the one with the Qiaos when the retreat was sounded. You weren't even there!" He ran at her and swung the sword. She waited until the last second to move. There was a gasp as she threw her torso backwards and proceeded to summersault away from him, his blade missing her by mere inches.

"I may not have been, but Diao Chan was!" She said, holding up another letter as Lu Bu charged at her again.

"You think you can fool me with that? It is merely another letter from Cao Cao!"

Fine, then you won't mind if I read it to you." She tore open the letter and began to read. "My beloved, this may be my last chance to tell you all the things I should, as the next time we meet may be the day we are fated to die. I am currently in the Wei camp, being treated for the wounds I received from our own archers after my duel with Zhen Ji was abruptly ended. I am hoping that you were unaware of this treachery, for any other though on this subject breaks my heart-"

"ENOUGH!" Lu Bu roared, dropping the sword and snatching the letter from the messenger. He read the rest of the letter very rapidly, looking up at the end of it and scanning the room. His suspicious gaze fell on every one of his assembled generals, as if he were trying to decide who he though capable of such deception. Finally his gaze turned to the messenger.

"What is your name?" His voice was surprisingly soft. He neither looked nor sounded like the monster he was on the battlefield, His rough features softening, and his eyes seemed to be begging for answering, not demanding them as usual.

"My name is Tong Xia. I am the personal bodyguard of Lady Zhen Ji."

"Why does Cao Cao send a ranked member of his army to do the job of a simple messenger?"

"It was not Cao Cao who asked me to come here. I had to persuade him to let me come. It was Diao Chan who asked me to come. She said she wanted her message to you delivered by a friend."

"May I apologise for the way I have treated you, Tong Xia." Lu Bu made an awkward movement that appeared to be a kind of half bow.

"Apologies are not necessary my Lord, I fear I would have acted as you did in the same situation." Tong Xia bowed low. "I also know one of the traitors." At this statement there was a collective gasp from the generals.

"Name him!" came a cry from the crowd of generals.

"Yes, name the treacherous toad!" came another cry.

"Alas I do not know his name," said Tong Xia, turning the Lu Bu. "But I know this much. One of the traitors is the one who shot the arrow into the eye of Xiahou Dun."

Lu Bu's face paled, then turned red. "BRING GAO SHUN TO ME!!" he roared.

"NO!" came a cry as five generals overpowered and dragged over to Lu Bu the man Tong Xia assumed was Gao Shun.

"You treacherous leech, I should kill you where you stand!" Roared Lu Bu, picking up the sword he had dropped and advancing on the kneeling Gao Shun.

"My Lord, please, it was not my idea, and it was with great reluctance that I made an attempt on Lady Diao Chan's life. But her influence was too great. She had you eating out of her hand, hanging on her every word and pandering to her every whim! She was a danger to everyone, especially you. Don't you see?"

"Who else agrees with this dog?" Lu Bu shouted, looking around the room. No one dared move. "I thought as much. You are all cowards. You scheme and plot behind my back, and yet not one of you has the guts to say anything now the plan failed! Get out, all of you! NOW!" He added, when no one moved. There was then a flurry of movement, in which all the generals ran out.

"Not you." Lu Bu turned to Gao Shun as he turned to join his comrades flying down the halls. "I have other plans for you. Guards!"

Four fully armoured men stepped out of the shadows, frightening Tong Xia. She had not noticed them before.

"Get me some shackles," Lu Bu said, "we need to secure Tong Xia's prisoner." The guards ran from the room.

"My prisoner, my Lord?" Tong Xia was confused.

"Yes, your prisoner. I am sure Xiahou Dun would like to exact his revenge on this pathetic excuse for a soldier, and I no longer require his services. Therefore I am giving him to you, to take back with you. DO with him as you will."

The guards returned and shackled Gao Shun before walking back and melting into the shadows.

Lu Bu walked over to a desk and hastily wrote a note. He didn't bother to seal it. He then gave it to Tong Xia. "Please give this to Diao Chan, and tell her everyday that she is not with me is torturing me more than anything else ever could."

"I will be sure to pass on the message."

"And tell Cao Cao that I agree to his conditions, although my army will be dealt with as I see fit. And also tell him that I will serve him to the best of my ability if he frees Diao Chan."

"I will my Lord," Tong Xia said, bowing low. "And now if you will excuse me, I must return to t6he Wei camp."

"Of course, farewell, Tong Xia, and don't forget to take this cowardly piece of scum with you."

Tong Xia walked to the door, turned, bowed again, and walked out to her horse and rode back to the Wei camp, dragging Gao Shun behind her.

* * *

I know Lu Bu may seem OOC, but this is my interpretation of him. I don't really think he's the monster he's made out to be. I tried to give him a softer side and make him a little more reasonable. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Review!! 


	18. One Last Chance I: Rising Hope

Hey guys, I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY ooc, and in reality it would never have happened like this, they would have just been killed or something, but I couldn't write this chapter any other way, and I've been trying for a month. So here you go, hope you enjoy!

Zhen Ji was running at full speed

Zhen Ji was running at full speed. The Qiaos and Diao Chan were right behind her, but her mind was on one thing: The return of Tong Xia.

"Open the gate!" She yelled, and as she approached the gates swung open, revealing a lone figure on horseback, approaching slowly.

"That is definitely Tong Xia."

"Why is she riding so slowly?" Asked Xiao Qiao, who had only just caught up, her sister and Diao Chan still a few feet behind.

"I don't know, but the generals need to be assembled in the throne room."

"I'm on it!" Xiao Qiao said, turning to run off.

"I'll help you sis!" Da Qiao shouted, running after her.

"Shall we?" Zhen Ji offering her arm to support Diao Chan.

"Only if we can walk this time." The songstress answered softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips to try to hide the discomfort she felt after the running.

* * *

"Lu Bu agrees to your conditions, my Lord." Tong Xia was in the throne room, bowing low to the figures sat on the thrones and surrounded by all the generals of the coalition army. "But, she said, straightening up, "he says his army will be dealt with as he sees fit."

"What?" Yuan Shao spoke up. "That's not acceptable!"

"As long as it is disbanded, then it is fine." Cao Pi said.

"My son is right." Cao Cao said.

"He also offered his services to you." Tong Xia added.

"And he thinks I would let the treacherous dog into my army? How can I be sure that he wouldn't kill me the way he killed Dong Zhuo?"

"Because he only killed Dong Zhuo for me." Diao Chan stepped forward.

"And how do I know you won't ask him to kill me or my sons?" Cao Cao asked. "It's simply not an option."

"My Lord, please rethink killing them." Zhen Ji walked forward, stopping in the middle of the floor, next to Tong Xia.

"And why would I consider letting the most dangerous man in China live?" Cao Cao sneered.

"Because he won't stay in China."

"So he'll leave, build up another army and come back to kill us all. Zhen Ji, we will not consider your request."

"Because you are a coward." Xiao Qiao spoke up as she walked to join the two women already in the centre of the room. Her sister caught her arm, but the younger Qiao shrugged it off.

"You dare insult me? Do not forget, even though you fight with this army, you are still my prisoner!" Cao Cao looked angry.

She has a point though," Da Qiao said, joining her sister. "You won't even offer him a duel for his freedom. You are scared of him, and by definition, this makes you a coward."

"How DARE you!" Cao Cao walked up to Da Qiao and slapped her, the force of the blow knocking her off her feet.

"Does the truth hurt that much my Lord?" Zhen Ji sneered at him. "You have still not denied it."

Cao Cao turned and advanced on Zhen Ji, his hand raised.

"Don't touch her!" Three voices shouted, as Yuan Xi, Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun all ran towards the centre of the room, and stopped as they realised they were all rushing to do the same thing. They all glared at each other.

Cao Cao was shocked, but recovered quickly, turning to his son. "You dare to give me an order?"

"I don't need any of you to defend me. I am quite capable of standing up for myself." Zhen Ji said hotly. Turning to her husband, she added, "You, Yuan Xi, should know that."

"As you wish, my Lady." Yuan Xi said, his voice full of contempt as he stepped back.

"I could never give you an order my Lord." Cao Pi said, bowing and stepping back.

Xiahou Dun stepped forward. Cao Cao glared at him, and he glared back defiantly.

"Let him hit us. Or he could torture us, or even kill us." Da Qiao had gotten up, and was standing her ground, everyone had turned to her. "Whatever he may do to us does not change the fact that he is a coward."

"At least the Qiaos had the nerve to face Lu Bu, even when the soldiers turned and fled." Tong Xia spoke up.

"Well, if the Qiaos had the courage to face Lu Bu once, they can do it again. You wanted a duel for his freedom, Lady Zhen Ji, well now you have one. The Qiaos shall face him in a duel to the death."

"Does your cowardice know no bounds cousin?" Xiahou Dun shouted. "You hide behind young girls now?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Cao Cao looked outraged. All the other assembled generals had inched backwards towards the walls, and were now prepared to run if the situation got any more out of hand.

"I am questioning your orders." All generals turned, surprised. Yuan Shao stood up and approached Cao Cao. "If there is to be a duel, let my son and I fight him."

"I have given my orders. I expect them to be carried out." Cao Cao turned and began to walk out of the throne room. He was stopped by Yuan Shao's next statement.

"Cao Cao, you are not the sole commander of this army. Therefore, I should get to contribute to the decision making, and I decide that you are wrong. But, I am not unreasonable, so I propose a duel, your son versus mine. If your son wins, you can do what you will, but if mine is the victor, then what I say goes."

"Name the time and place." Everyone turned to Cao Pi, who had been openly staring daggers at Yuan Xi.

"Here in an hour." Yuan Xi said, turning and walking out of the throne room.

"So be it." Cao Cao muttered, storming out.

"Xiahou Dun!" Tong Xia called after the departing generals. He turned.

"Yes?"

"You may want to go to the dungeon. There is someone there who I'm sure you would like to see again." Tong Xia said, turning to follow the other women out of the throne room.

* * *

Feedback would be greatly appreciated and it's desperately needed. So, tell me what you thought of this chapter lol!


End file.
